X Men 101
by huffle-bibin
Summary: Two girls from the "real world" fall into the X-men's world. It's a bit like driving for the first time- you either pass or you fail. Sort- of Co-written by Gray Streaked Fur.
1. The Decent into Chaos

A/N  
Bibbi-'Ello peeps!  
GSF- Hi  
Bibbi- I'm here with an X-men fic!!  
GSF- At my house.  
Bibbi- Yeah, so?  
GSF- Just thoguht I'd throw that out there.  
Bibbi- Okay... Moving on. Its an X-fic I swear.  
GSF- Even if it doen't seem like it to start with.  
Bibbi- Now read and review.  
GSF- We no own, you no sue!

* * *

"See you guys later!" Robin said as Kenny, Alex and Laura all but ran out of her basement.

"Now that they're gone…: Erin said, grinning evilly.

"X-Men time!" the two friends yelled.

Putting in the movie, they sat, pointing out obscenely small details that normal human beings never would ever see or care about.

"Look, there's Remy!" Robin said excitedly as the computer screen popped up.

"Really, where?" Erin said, grabbing the remote and rewinding the movie.

"Riiiiiiiiiight THERE!" Robin yelled as Remy's name popped up on the computer screen again.

"I see it!" Erin said as the movie continued on.

The girls sat quietly for roughly fifteen minutes before turning off the movie and going to sleep.

Several Hours Later…

"Robin," Erin said quietly, waking up her clumsy friend.

"Wha'?" Robin asked groggily, surprised she hadn't fallen off of the couch.

"I had the weirdest dream!"

"Weirder than the one you had last week?"

"Yes!"

"Tell me."

"Well… I was in your basement and there was a ton of people and they were all having a party and there was a guy break dancing on the ping pong table and then I saw Dick VanDike…"

"Ohhh Kay…"

"And he looked like how he looked in Night at the Museum and he gave me a fake gun and told me to pull the trigger twice and then half-way and then I'd go to a different world, so I did and then there was a bright light and then I woke up!" Erin finished breathlessly.

"Wow," Robin said after finally taking in everything that had been said.

Suddenly there was a knocking at the closet door.

"Not funny Val!" Robin said as she got up to open the closet up.

"Hey, the wall's gone!" Robin said as she walked into the gaping hole that used to be a shallow game closet.

"Don't go in there with out me!" Erin said as she followed Robin into the closet. With a gust of wind the door blew shut, and both girls were pushed sideways into a world that they knew so well but didn't know at all. Yet.


	2. Prof X can get mad?

A/N ENJOY! Now we've gotta go to church!

It was dark outside as Gambit pulled up to the X-Mansion. His bike came to a screeching halt as he jumped off, trying to make it in before the rain. He was glad to be someplace dry and away from the Morlock assassins that had been following him.

Just as he was about to go inside, a loud crash made him jump. Weighing his options, he grudgingly decided to go into the woods to find out what had made the noise. With a charged card illuminating the path in front of him, he pondered what could have made the noise. No one who wanted to hurt anyone in the mansion would make that much noise, so there was most likely a fight. He was so absorbed in his musings that he didn't see the girl in front of him until he nearly ran into her. With a start he threw the card. It exploded on the girl's chest as she fell down.

Hurrying over, he noticed with relief that the card had hit a leaf and the girl had fallen backwards from the shock of seeing him, not from being killed. Then he noticed the blood spilling out of her head at an alarming rate. With a sigh Gambit picked the girl up and began walking.

On the walk back to the mansion, taking much longer now due to the fact that he had no light and the girl who had looked like a twig actually weighed quite a bit, he noticed that she had many more injuries than the cut on her head.

Naturally, as soon as they were out of the cover of the forest, it started pouring. Gambit stored it away that he was going to kill Storm later and continued walking. The rain had done one good thing, as the girl had started to come around.

His red on black eyes met a pair of stunning gray. For a moment she looked confused, then asked, "Remy, is that really you?"

"Oui fille, il est moi, Remy. How do you know Remy's name?" Gambit asked, confused.

The girl shrugged her shoulders before saying, "Dunno, just do. Can you put me down, please?"

"Oui. Well, actually non, parce que you have too many wounds that would start bleed again if Remy put you down." Gambit said.

"Oui. Do you mind if I go to sleep?" she asked in response.

"Non, why do you ask?" Gambit asked, confused.

"Well, I know sometimes its bad to sleep if you hit your head, and quite frankly, I don't want to die. But I trust you, so I'm going to sleep," she said, and with that promptly passed out.

"Remy knows he's getting' into big trouble with this one," he whispered as he stood on the porch of the X-Mansion, and knocked, hoping to be let in.

"STORM!" Remy yelled after several minutes of standing in the rain.

The door opened and the African beauty stood there in shock. "Remy… who? What? Explain yourself!" she said after several moments of attempting to get her voice back.

"Remy will, just as soon as you let me in!" he said angrily.

"Oh, right, sorry," she said, moving aside to let the dripping Cajun and his ward in.

"Merci," he said as he dropped the girl on the ground.

"REMY!" Jean yelled when she saw him chuck the chick.

"She's fine, look," he said as the girl started to stir.

"Jus' five more minutes mom…" she said with a sleepy slur.

"Rise and shine meil," Remy said as he helped her to her feet.

"Thanks. Wait no one in my family speaks French. Where the crap am I?" she asked, confused.

"Um, you know me amour. At least you said you did," Remy said, confused.

"Right. You're Remy, that's Ororo, she's Jean, he's a loser… I mean Scott, that's Hank, half-pint is Logan, bamf-y is Kurt, over there in the wall is Kitty and the bald guy is the Prof. Wait, where's Rogue? Hang on, I must be dreaming. That's why your all here!" she said quickly.

"No one calls me half-pint!" Logan growled.

"Easy there killer! What's your name kid?" Scott said patiently.

"Robin. Why do you care?" she asked defensively.

"Because your dripping wet in my foyer," the Professor said quietly.

"Oh. That makes sense. Sorry for the dripping. If you could show me a bathroom and let me change, I'd be grateful. And I can stop dripping on your floor," Robin replied.

"Gambit, would you take Robin to a room?" Professor X asked.

"Sure," he said with a grin.

"And I'll help!" a boy's voice called out from the top of the stairs.

"Not likely John," another voice called out.

"BOYS, GO TO BED!" several adult voices all yelled at once.

"Now, Gambit and Robin, GO!" Professor almost yelled.

And with that, the X-Men dispersed for the night.

Meanwhile, in a dark, slimy tunnel under Manhattan…

"Robin? Rooobbbbbiiiinnnnn? ROBBBIIIIIINNNNNN?" Erin yelled into the dark room.

"ROBIN, I CAN'T FIND YOUR LIGHT SWITCH!" Erin yelled again.

"ROOOOBBBBBIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!" Erin yelled yet again. Sighing, she hugged the comic book in her arms closer to her body and started walking.

"Great…" Erin said as goo oozed off her foot.

Sticking her comic in her pants for safekeeping, she continued on. (A/N and get your heads out of the gutter! Love, Erin :) The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she got more and more paranoid. A few minutes later oh graceful one slipped and fell into a puddle of goop.

"ROBIN, YOUR BASEMENT IS GROSS!" Erin yelled, even though she knew she wasn't in Robin's basement anymore.

"Robin, my spidey-senses are telling me to PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!" Erin yelled as she turned around.

Fortunately, she didn't punch anyone. Unfortunately, she pissed off the glowing yellow eyes that had been following her for some time now.

"I'm not Robin," the eyes growled.

Erin started running then. But, being the epitome of graceful, she fell and hit her head on a conveniently placed rock. Then the world went black.


	3. Don't tick off the Dark Beast

* * *

Hello! I should be studying for my APUSH exam tomorrow, but instead I'm giving you all a chapter in celebration of my (almost) freedom from AP and going to see Wolverine tomorrow!! (Totally for Gambit though :D lol) This chappie is dedicated to Drew, this awesome reader and a friend of GSF. I can't wait to meet you tomorrow Drew! (Yes, I get my life back tomorrow, thus why I've said tomorrow so many times. 5 times to be exact.) And from this point on GSF is writing the chappies with DB, so they shall no longer suck. But I've kept you long enough- onwards!!

Disclaimer: Just know that the X-men don't belong to us. The jedi mind trick didn't work, so until it does, they still belong to Marvel.

* * *

Erin awoke in the air, being carried. She felt the well muscled arms beneath her, but did not see the body they were connected to. Turning her head slowly to avoid hurting it anymore, she saw a chiseled, furry grey chest. Letting her eyes wander upwards, the well defined jaw line of her fictional love appeared in the line of vision.

"Best. Dream. Ever," she said quietly as he carried her to a bed in his humble adobe some hundred and odd feet beneath the bustling city of Manhattan.

He looked down and promptly dropped her, making sure she fell in a pile of green (for lack of a more descriptive, more correct term) crud.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Erin asked, rather rhetorically.

"No," the low, menacing voice said smoothly.

She quickly noticed the close proximity of the Dark Beast, and promptly began throwing the assorted crap he had in his home at him.

"AHHHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" she yelled as she threw half empty Chinese boxes, dirty laundry, beakers and slightly hazardous chemicals at him.

"Are you done?" he asked, stepping into the light. Dark Beast was covered, from head to foot, in chemicals, rotted food and ripe laundry. He reminded himself that killing the human would not be nice, as she had a comic book with him in it.

"No, I'm NOT!" she yelled, putting all of her strength into trying to push over his desk.

"It's bolted down, not gonna work," he said, smirking at her efforts.

Erin proceeded to pick up one of the test tubes and threw it at him.

"That'll take all night," he chuckled.

"Yeah, but this won't!" Erin shot back as she swept all of the test tubes, beakers and halfway finished experiments onto the floor.

For a moment, nothing could be heard but the sound of glass tinkling, and acid hissing as it ate away at the secondary adamantium and concrete mixture he had decided was safest for his floor to be.

"That was my floor," he growled, now mad.

"Yeah, so?" Erin asked, not really caring.

"You burnt a hole in my floor," he growled, REALLY mad.

"Again, so?" Erin asked, really not caring.

"My ADAMANTIUM AND CONCRETE floor that was very, VERY expensive!" he yelled.

"So?"

"I'm rather impressed, SUPER ANGRY, but impressed. That stuff is hard core! And you burnt a hole through it, no problem," he stated.

Erin didn't respond as he stared at her, observing the strange girl who had landed in his tunnels. After several minutes of the intense gaze Erin began to squirm uncomfortably.

"Ok, why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, beginning to get creeped out. He ignored her, looking instead at her abnormally large hands and feet.

"Alright, now I'm having two thoughts. One, you want to eat me, or two… urgh. I don't want to go there," she babbled, filling the silence.

Her shudders of disgust brought him out of his observations. Thinking of the tests he would like to perform and wondering how much blood he would need from her he said, "Let's get you to bed."

Instead of being grateful that he hadn't killed her, as he thought she would be, she scrambled into a corner and pulled out a cell phone, quickly dialing a number, muttering, "You DO want me for number two. Ugh, that's just wrong… Hello? Robin?"

"Wha' do ya wan'? It's like four thirty…" the voice on the other end of the line slurred.

"Robin, I need your help. DB wants to rape me and he's got me trapped in his disgusting Batcave of doom!" Erin said quickly.

"What? No, never mind. Where are you?" Robin asked, suddenly awakened as another voice question the outburst.

"I'm under Manhattan I think," Erin said as Dark Beast came ever closer.

"Hang on; SHUT IT REMY, MY FRIEND'S TRYIN' TA TALK! Ok, where?" Robin asked again, now that the noise level on the other end had lessened considerably.

"I'm… wait, no, don't do that! Stop it, NOOOO!!!" Erin yelled as Dark Beast picked up her phone and crushed it before throwing it into the chemical filled hole she had created earlier.

Erin glared at Dark Beast as he said, "You broke my floor, I kill your phone."

Sitting on the ground, pouting, Erin noticed that her comic book was gone. Unfortunately, before she could say anything, Dark Beast covered her mouth and nose with a chloroform soaked rag. As she blacked out, the last thing she saw was Dark Beast holding a wicked long needle.

* * *

Back at the X-Mansion (cue awesome scene change music)

* * *

"What was that about meil?" Remy asked, confused.

"She got taken here too. She got sent to DB, so it seems we both got sent to our favorites," a showered, dried, bandaged, dressed Robin muttered.

"What?" Remy asked, more confused.

"Don't worry 'bout it Rems. Just go back to sleep."

With that Robin rolled over and fell back asleep.

"But that's my bed," Remy said quietly before sighing and deciding to sleep on the couch.

* * *

REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!


	4. Do I LOOK like a test subject to you?

* * *

I saw Wolverine twice!!! And now a message from GSF, who actually wrote this chappie. (PS, we'll be visiting Robin later, but I haven't finished the chappie yet :)

GSF: 'Ello peeps, this is the first thing I've posted for fan fiction.....ever. So if my writing sucks, i apologize. Ummm....enjoy this......It's a little odd and I tried to keep people in character, but oh well. XP PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUTS!

Disclaimer: Just know that the X-men don't belong to us. The jedi mind trick didn't work, so until it does, they still belong to Marvel.

* * *

Erin felt herself beginning to wake up. The groggy feeling she had was slowly dissipating, but the blinding light wasn't helping any. Erin blinked and tried to sit up, but realized she was strapped down to a medical table. She glanced at her arm, it had a small puncture wound that was exceedingly sore. Still recovering from the effects of the chloroform, Erin tried to piece out what had exactly happened.

Recollecting the past event of meeting the Dark Beast; a supposedly fictional character from a supposedly fictional world, Erin realized the severity of the situation. She was completely for genetic experimentation, just not on herself. Erin gave a little pout; McCoy was definitely not getting brownie points for this. In an attempt to escape, Erin tried to loosen one of the restraints. When that didn't work, she carefully wedged the shoe off her left foot, so that it dangled off her toes. She had a plan.

As if on cue; McCoy walked into Erin's view. Erin couldn't help but smirk. This plan was going to work wonderfully.

"Well, it's nice to see you've regained consciousness once again." The grey man said menacingly, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"Yea, thanks for the chloroform" she retorted "I really felt that passing out just once was too cliché for me. You've defiantly have made my day."

"I'm totally enthused that I have been such an assistance." McCoy said, rolling his eyes. "But I'm going to cut to the chase. I want to know exactly who you are and what exactly..." He held up Erin's battered comic book "-this is." His eyes bore into hers, Erin found no remorse within them. Dark Beast seemed to loom over her, she suddenly felt very small.

Erin gulped but found the guts to respond. "And if I refuse?"

"Let me rephrase what I just said…" he growled "You WILL tell me who you are, and you WILL explain the meaning of this book." His voiced was raised, angered by her questioning of authority.

"Well I feel that it's only fitting you tell me what the hell you're doing first." The teen mused. "After all you did chase me through dark tunnels, dropped me in slime, stole my graphic novel, broke my phone, knocked me out, took my blood and strapped me to a medical table. I believe YOU are the one who needs to do the explaining." Erin leered at the mutant.

McCoy raised an eyebrow and retorted "You were walking through MY territory, you used my personal belongings as weapons to use against me, destroyed my expensive floor and refused to listen to me. If you weren't so busy freaking out, you would have saved yourself a lot of time, and you probably wouldn't be in this situation." He sneered, folding his arms. It was people like this girl that made him glad he had chosen a life of solitude. Despite his tone, McCoy pulled up a chair and sat down. He knew in order to get the answers he wanted; he was going to have answers of his own, a small price to pay in his mind.

"My dear, I was just running a few simple tests. You see your….." McCoy paused for a moment debating how he should word it "your dexterities are of curiosity to me, I was testing to see if you were X positive." He finished, trying to be completely honest.

Erin cringed, flexing her hands and feet. A mutation would explain her size 15 women's shoe. She was sensitive about her size, and she didn't enjoy having it being pointed out.

There was only one slight problem with McCoy's theory: there were no such things as mutants on her world; people only acquired super powers in movies or books. Though McCoy didn't know this so Erin didn't condemn him for his conclusion.

"So what were the results?" She asked in amusement.

"They're not complete yet, but my guesses are never far off target." McCoy smirked, scratching his chin in self admiration. He paused and then continued "Anyway, I've told you what you wanted to know; now it's your turn."

"Could you let me out first?" Erin asked dully.

"No."

"Well that's too bad I guess…..but could you at least loosen the strap across my feet? My ankles are being cut into and I'm losing circulation." Erin said almost in a whine. McCoy gritted his teeth; did this child have to complain about everything? She should be grateful to even be alive. Yet, for some reason McCoy wasn't even sure of, he went over to loosen them anyway.

Erin watched and gave a wicked smile, just as he started adjusting the strap. "Boot to the head!" Erin jeered, launching her dangling shoe at the Dark Beast's face. To Erin's fortune, it hit him right between the eyes. McCoy stumbled back, massaging his nose. That few seconds was just long enough for the girl to slip off her remaining shoe, work her feet out of the strap and start wiggling out of the remaining ones. Unfortunately for her; Erin was new at this whole escaping technique, so she didn't get very far before McCoy got to her.

"You're getting on my last nerve kid." He growled, slamming her against the wall, his hand on her throat, threatening to constrict. Erin was frozen in fear; she had her hands around the mutant's wrist, trying to get him to let go, but she knew her resistance was useless. Erin looked sorrowfully up at the ceiling; all she hoped for now was that her death would be quick. She looked back down to McCoy, his expression cold and unreadable.

Though Erin had to admit; this had to be one of the cooler ways to be killed.

Erin was completely taken by surprise when Dark Beast let go of her. She fell to the floor gasping. McCoy bent down and put his face only inches from the young woman's. "I'm going to give you one more chance to explain." He growled in deep anger. "Or the next thing to be hitting my floor will be your blood." Erin gulped as she felt one of McCoy's claws graze her neck.

This time, Erin didn't hold back, she spilled about everything and anything she knew; from the first comic book she ever read, to hanging out with her friend Robin and suddenly being swept away into this different world. When she finished, Erin let out a tired sigh.

"….You don't believe me do you? I wouldn't even believe me."

"Oh, I've heard very strange things, seen some too." McCoy chuckled "Though I will admit; your story is one of the weirder ones." He stood up and looked at Erin,"But yes, I do believe you." Erin got to her feet uncertainly, standing up straight she noticed that McCoy wasn't much taller than her, he was just massive, which would make any normal person feel small. It gave Erin the notion of being inferior, and if there is something she hates more than being inferior, she had yet to find it.

There was a long awkward pause; the thickening tension could have been cut with a knife. Being out of things to say, Erin just stood there looking at her feet, now shoeless, she acted as though they were the most fascinating things in the world. She began to wonder what would happen next; would he let her go? How would she be able to contact Robin now? (Erin remembering peoples numbers? Yea, right.)

* * *

While Erin pondered these questions, other events were going on at the mansion…. (cue scene change music)

* * *

Robin woke up, the cold Manhattan air blowing though the open window. She stood up, shivering in Gambit's large t-shirt, and walked over to shut it.

"'Ey, meil, who was it you were talking tah last night?" he asked as he climbed in through the window.

"Um, I didn't talk to anyone last night. And the door is not in fact overrated. Especially when it freezing outside and you didn't give a friend warm clothes to sleep in." Robin said, irked that she had been awakened.

"Yeah you did. Something about her goin' with her favorite sometin' or other," he said, not remembering either.

"Um, you're crazy. Where can I get food and clothes around here?" she said, ignoring the fact that her favorite comic book character was crazy.

"Downstairs, but you should call your friend back," he said.

"Erin, well ok. Right after I get clothes," she said, heading for the door.

"But she may be hurt," Gambit insisted.

"She's a big girl, nothing scares her. Well, nothing but Chuckie and Freddy Kruger. But I highly doubt they're after her," Robin replied as she walked out of the room.

* * *

REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!


	5. Falling for You

* * *

Author's note at the bottom. (And just so's ya know, my spell check isn't working, so I apologize for the misspellings. If there are any offensive ones, please tell me and I'll fix it :)

Disclaimer: We no own, you no sue.

* * *

After leaving Remy's room, Robin looked for a stairway, a person, anyone or anything that could get her clothes and food, preferably in that order. The stairway happened to be the first thing to come up, so she walked as quietly as she could down them, not wanting to wake anyone up. However, with gravity and walking being her two worst enemies, she fell halfway down the stairway. Bracing herself for a bang on the hardwood floor, she was surprised to land on something much more soft and squishy, and kind of almost lukewarm to boot.

"Oof," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her from killing them both. Figurativly of course.

"Well hi there," she said when they both finished falling.

"I've heard of falling for a guy, but really?" he said chuckling.

"I'm so sorry! Gravity hates me! Did I hurt you? Are you alright?" Robin babbled, her face turning bright red.

"No, I'm fine. Although you _could_ get off me…" he mused.

"Oh, oh right. Sorry," she stammered, trying to get off him.

"Um, you've gotta let me go so I can get off bud," she said after trying unsuccessfully to get up.

"Right, right. My bad," he said, letting her go.

Robin got up and turned to help up her pillow, but he was already standing.

"So, who are you mysterious girl whom gravity hates, can't walk and enjoys falling on guys?" he asked, leaning against the stair post.

"Robin. And who are you, he who awakens way too early and is so kind as to act as a pillow?" Robin asked, knowing already his name, code name, power and life in several alternate universes.

"I'm Drake, Bobby Drake," he said.

"Very suave," she replied, rolling her eyes, "So Mr. Drake, do you by any chance have a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt I can borrow?"

"Um, yeah, sure. Follow me."

So, five minutes later Robin walked out of Bobby's room with a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, a hoodie and directions to the kitchen, which she promptly forgot. Thinking hard and managing to walk without falling she made it back to Remy's room to get changed and get directions again, or a guide. The pants were way too long, the shirt was a bit too big and the hoodie, being big on Bobby, was huge on Robin. She snuggled into the warmth of the hoodie and started down the stairs again, this time in search of the kitchen. Quietly walking down the endless hallways, she was rounding her fourth right turn on the same floor when she inevitably tripped over her long pants. Throwing her arms out to break her fall, she was surprised to hit someone's chest. They staggered back several steps before steadying themselves.

"You again?" Bobby asked, looking down on the small girl standing infront of him.

"What can I say, gravity hates me. I blame your pants though. If they weren't so long…" she stated, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, shut it will ya? Did you find the kitchen?" he asked, ignoring her jab at him.

"Of course not. I can't walk and my sense of direction is nill. But I'm come in a convenient travel sized package!" she laughed, messing with him.

"True, but who'd wanna travel with carry-on that can't even carry itself?" he shot back.

"Touchce. Care to lead the way to breakfast?" she asked, deciding that her height was not a great topic of discussion.

"But of course madame," he replied, taking her arm and leading her to the kitchen.

When they got in there, Robin was pleasantly surprised. It wasn't small, cramped or lacking in cupboards. In fact, it was huge, more like a kitchen you'd see on the TV show Hell's Kitchen then what you'd expect to see in a boarding school.

"Whoa," Robin breathed as she stepped in the room.

"Yeah, that's what I said too," Bobby smiled at the girl's surprise.

"Can I cook in here?" she asked, taking in the wonder that was the kitchen.

"Well, I don't see why not," Bobby mused.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked, now excited. One thing that Robin loved to do at home was to cook for her family, experiment with food. It usually tended not to explode, unlike chemicals.

"Uhh, I dunno. What can you make?" he asked warily. He knew how people tended to cook at the mansion.

"Pasta, eggs, Mexican, pretty much anything. I'm good at making up recipes too," she said, looking for pans.

"You make pasta? At 6:30 in the morning?" he asked, confused.

"Well sure, why not. No reason not to. Food is fuel in any form," she said finding what she wanted.

"How about pasta then," Bobby said. He knew it was wrong to have pasta this early, but hey, he was a teenage boy. He'd eat just about anything, and right now pasta sounded good.

"Great! Spicy or not, do you like garlic and is there olive oil in here?" she asked while putting the penne on to boil.

"Spicy, garlic and there's a jug in the pantry," he responded while finding a seat at the island.

"A man after my own heart," she said as she began cooking up a sauce.

"So, you like to cook?" he asked after several minutes of awkward silence.

"Yeah, its fun. You get to go to boarding school, chill, hang out with mutants. I go to Catholic school, cook, do plays, hang out with friends. Normal stuff. Well, sorta normal. As normal as I can be," she amended as she stirred the sauce.

"Wait, how do you know about mutants?" he asked, confused.

"You guys aren't exactly kept quiet buddy. On the news, in the papers, on the radio, oh where do you keep the bowls?" Robin said, looking through cupboards.

"That cabinet right there. No, there. Yeah, that one. And no, no mutants are on the news. Not yet anyway. How did you know we were mutants?" Bobby asked, standing up suspiciously.

"You won't believe me," Robin sighed as she poured the pasta into the two bowls.

"Try me," he challenged, taking the bowl of pasta.

"Where I come from, this whole word is several comic book series including no less than four alternate futures or universes, a trio of high grossing movies, the third one sucked, never see it, and a spin off prequal about everyone's favorite adamantium filled furry ball of love. Did awesome in the theaters too. And one about Deadpool is in pre- production. Plus several video games and several thousand fan fics, several hundred of which have decided that you and Dr. McCoy are together, even though your both straight in the comics. I think. I haven't read them all, so I wouldn't know. Erin would. Merede, Erin. Can you take me to Gambit's room?" Robin said very quickly.

"Your craz…" Bobby started.

"No time, lets go!" she said, grabbing his arm and tugging him out of the kitchen she had half way cleaned up.

* * *

Just after Robin and Bobby had left the kitchen, Logan walked in, twitching his highly sensitive nose.

"What the…?" he asked no one at the sight of the half cleaned kitchen and the bowl and a half of pasta on the island, uneaten.

"Who has pasta at 7 in the morning?" he asked himself, sitting down to eat one of the first eatable meals that had been made in a while.

* * *

A/N – Its finals, its finals, la la la la la la. So yes, I am crazy right now. But on the plus side you get this lovely random chappie because of it :D And yes, the whole idea behind the first bit came from me falling down the stairs. The running into people happens almost daily, but I have gotten better at the stairs thing. I've only been walking for 16 years, you'd think I'd be better at it than I am. Oh well. Now REVIEW while I go study for more finals. (Math, Lit, Chem and Pottery are the only exams left. Then SUMMER. So, more story for you :)


	6. I LIVE! Prof X Knows

Robin raced behind Bobby as he led her through the winding hallways to Remy's room. When they reached Remy's mentioned room Robin burst in, not bothering to knock. She rather resembled a headless chicken as she methodically tore apart Gambit's room while a half-monty Remy and an embarrassed Bobby watched awkwardly.

"Ah-ha!" Robin exclaimed excitedly while holding up a cell phone. Pressing and holding the 8 key she called Erin's phone.

"What are ya doin' miel?" Remy asked as he pulled on a shirt.

"Yeah, who're ya callin'?" Bobby asked while making his way to sit next to Robin.

"Erin! Now shush!" an annoyed Robin said. Several moments later she forcefully slid the phone shut.

"She didn't answer. Her phone isn't on," she muttered, avoiding the questions she knew were coming.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine," Bobby soothed quietly.

"No, she's not," Robin stated, uncharacteristically pessimistic.

"Do you remember anything that I said last night?" Robin asked Remy.

"Ya said sommthin' 'bout that Erin fille, and a couple 'a letters. BG? CD? DG? I dunno what they were exactly," Gambit said with a shrug.

"Wait a minute. D...D...D...DB! She's with DB! Aw merde, she's with DB!" Robin exclaimed, eyes sparkling with unshed tears and the manic glint of one who had just discovered a brilliant mystery. She whirled around and grabbed Bobby's hand. "Can you take me to see Professor X?"she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Follow me," Bobby said. Gambit chuckled as the pair left with Bobby keeping a tight grip on Robin's hand to keep her from falling. Again.

"Excuse me Professor?" Bobby asked into the open office.

"Come on in Bobby," the professor said in his calm, even voice. Robin nervously followed Bobby into the room, irrationally feeling like she was in trouble.

The professor smiled at Bobby and the nervous girl shadowing him. "Hello Bobby, Robin," he said.

"Hello Professor," they said.

"Sir, I was wondering if you could help me with a problem I have." Robin asked.

"Well I can certainly try," he answered.

"One of my friends, her name is Erin, she's… missing. I think that she is with Dr. McCoy," Robin said slowly, trying to figure out how to explain the situation to the professor.

"So you need directions to the lab?" Professor X asked, acting confused.

"No. It's his… well for lack of a better word, doppelganger. They share the same name, mutation and intelligence levels, but that is just about where the similarities end. He is more commonly known as Dark Beast, partially due to his grey fur and partially due to his disposition," Robin explained hesitantly, not wanting to give up too much information.

"And you want me to do what exactly?" Professor X asked, knowing full well what she wanted.

Robin sighed before saying, "It would be helpful if you used Cerebro to find him."

"Wait, how do you know about Cerebro?" Bobby asked as he stepped out of the corner.

"Bobby, if you could wait outside it would be most helpful," the professor said as the door opened by itself.

Bobby shot Robin a strange look before leaving the room quietly.

"So, you know about classified mutants and about Cerebro, another highly classified object. Are you telepathic?" Professor X asked after the door was securely shut.

"No sir. I'm fully human. You could say I'm not from around here," Robin said with a dry chuckle.

"And where exactly are you from?" the professor asked, leaning forward.

"Michigan, round about Detroit," Robin said with a grin.

"And you have knowledge of classified government information how?" he asked, annoyed.

"The same way that the grey Dr. McCoy exists- I'm not from your universe," she said quietly.

The professor sat, utterly stunned, for several minutes.

"Sir?" Robin questioned, concerned for the man who, while normally so collected, looked as though he had been hit over the head with a frying pan.

"How do you know?" he asked in a soft yet threatening voice.

"The X-men is a huge comic book franchise with hundreds of comics, spin-off comics, alternate universe comics, next generation comics, websites, and four large box office hits," Robin said bluntly, not bothering with the tact she had tried to use with Bobby.

"Oh. And you know about the Dark Beast…?" he asked faintly.

"My friend who I believe to be missing in this world likes his character the best," she said.

"And you?" the professor asked.

"I can't tell you. But I do know quite a bit about this mansion and the occupants, and it's how I knew everyone's name the other night," Robin said.

"You will not tell anyone what you just told me. Is that clear?" the professor said harshly but not unkindly.

"Yessir," Robin quickly responded.

"Now, about your schooling. I believe that you should be enrolled with the rest of the students in Winchester High School. What classes were you in at your old school?" Professor X said with a smile.

"Well…" Robin began as she listed the classes she had been enrolled in at her old school._

* * *

_Fizz... **POP!** _Fizz…_ **POP!** _Fizz…_ **POP!** _Fizz…_

"Mmnn Gambit, stoppit," Robin moaned, rolling over in her bed and burring her face in the pillow.

"Miel, es time for school," he said, charging another card.

"I don't go to school here," she said as she closed her eyes against the light streaming in through the curtains.

"You do now," a new voice cut through the pillow now covering Robin's ears.

The covers got cold and stiff as Robin jumped out of bed, yelling, "BOBBY!"

"Here, I brought you some clothes. When are you getting your own?" he asked while handing over a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie.

"Saturday, with Kitty and Jubilee. Please shoot me before then. And kindly get out," she said to the grumpy boy.

"Here's a shirt. You can get ta the dining room alone, right?" Remy asked.

"Yeah. You get out too now," she said, shutting the door behind him.

Robin slid on the dark blue sweat pants, grey t-shirt and black hoodie. She had gotten new underclothes, but had managed to avoid a shopping trip with the mall girls of the mansion thus far. Unfortunately with the start of school she couldn't wear the extra clothing of Bobby, Remy and Pitor. With a sigh she left the room and started down the hall.

"Foods the !!!!other way!" Jean yelled at the girl from the bathroom. Robin sighed again- it was going to be a long week.

* * *

OMG- I'M ALIVE!!! Ok, so I suck. Majorly. I could bore you with I the stuff I did this summer (camp, drum major camp, Ceder Point, California to visit my dad, band camp), but that's what conveniently place parentheses are for! Any ways, I was super busy and long story short I had no time to type. And when I did? Writer's block. Funny how that goes, ain't it? I'd like to thank you for all your kind reviews and for waiting for this chappie. Props to GSF and Random Reviewer who got my butt in gear and got me going. Now I've got to go to bed because I have to drive to school tomorrow. (Yep, I got my license. Now I get to drive my siblings everywhere. Yay!) I swear I'll post sooner than I did this time! ~ Huffle


	7. Erin's Alive!

Here's a chappie to beat back to school blues :)

* * *

Erin was in the peaceful state between sleep and consciousness, its hazy fog slowly dissolving. She rolled over, smelling the musty aroma of the thin down comforter she used as a blanket. Her nose wrinkled in disapproval. With a small yawn, she slowly opened her eyes. The near pitch blackness of the room still gave her the jitters. Erin longed for the shine of sunlight she had not seen in over a week. The digital alarm clock read 9:13 am; the sun would just have emerged from the east only a few hours before. Erin's eyes also fell upon the bed, unoccupied at the moment. Not much of a surprise.

Erin slowly rose from the cot she was lying on, and stretched, her left arm hitting the book shelf beside her. Standing up she wiped the sleep out of her eyes and put on her pair of borrowed glasses. She knocked on the bedroom door to see if she would get a response. When she heard nothing, she jiggled the door knob. To Erin's surprise the door opened, she was used to being locked in because of her numerous threats to escape. She had not been out of this room since her fist night in this strange world. She stumbled out of the bedroom to check for signs of life.

"Hello...HELLOOOOO?" The teen called out. No one answered, she was all alone. The only things that greeted her in the kitchen and main room were collections of test tubes and empty boxes of Chinese takeout. Erin cringed at the state of the place; boxes, plates, dirty laundry, all evaded the small dwelling. She knew McCoy was a mad scientist, but she didn't think he was such a slob. Well, every evil genius has his weak points. Erin was by no means a neat freak, but this place put dirty on a whole new level.

Walking over to the door that lead out to the Morlock tunnels, Erin tried to force it open, but was in no state of shock when she discovered it to be securely locked, though she did try to pry at the small crack of the door in spite of herself, with no satisfying results. Her petty escape was interrupted by the growl of her stomach. She realized it would be best to get something to eat.

Erin walked over to the refrigerator, and peered inside. The entire thing was empty, spare a half a gallon a milk, two cups of yogurt and a small bottle of greenish liquid that read 'Note to self: DO NOT DRINK' She grabbed one of the yogurts and the gallon of milk, and made her way over to a small clearing of counter space. Upon opening the milk Erin realized right away that it was spoiled, so decided to pour it down the sink. Where ever McCoy was, Erin prayed he was out getting more food; if she was go ing to be forced to stay here she hoped she would at least be fed.

After finishing her small breakfast, Erin rolled up her sleeves, if that fuzzy bastard wanted her here so badly, she was going to fix this place up. Finding a bucket and sponge and a bunch of garbage bags the frazzled teen went to work.

Well readers, I will spare you the torture of reading about this girl's endless hours of cleaning. But I will mention it did involve ten completely filled garbage bags and a hazardous amount of cleaning products (and a small ordeal of figuring out how to cover up the deep hole she had made earlier that week).

Erin had just finished the last details of the kitchen, when she heard the opening of the entrance door. Erin hid behind the wall of the kitchen when she heard the deep and angry growl of the Dark Beast. Suddenly her whole cleaning idea seemed like a very fatal mistake.

"Don't hide from me girl, I know where you're at." He said in a dangerously cool voice. Erin nervously moved from behind the wall, knowing it was best to take his word for it and not have him come after her.

"Come here." he scowled, indicating the girl to move forward. She cautiously obeyed, and inched closer. Erin knew she was going to be in a world of trouble, if not dead, in the next few minutes. She dared to look up at the angry mutant. His eyes bore into her own.

" I believe I have been pretty fair to you this past week;20I let you live, permitted you to live in my home. Fed you, found you a place to sleep and even let you borrow some of my clothes. " He flicked his hand, indicating the shirt and glasses she wore. "Then I even had the audacity to let you have free reign of the place." His voice rose " And you repay me by completely destroying my home. Did you know how many weeks of recorded data were on that desk? DO YOU!" Erin watched as the remaining gap between them was closed, she knew h is intention was to kill her. So she replied with the only answer she knew.

"Thirty six?" She gulped, hoping she was right.  
" Yes THIRTY S-...how did you know that?" McCoy glared at the girl. Suspicion etched in his face.

"I...sorted them all out..." She stuttered and walked over to a small cabinet; opening the top drawer she pulled a stack out papers. "See, here's your data." She huffed. " I know better than to throw away others important belongings." She said dully, her face slightly flushed from frustration and fear.

There was a long pause, McCoy seemed to be unsure of what to say or do. Erin quickly tried to change the subject by looking at the fast food he held in his hand.

"Do you eat anything other than fast food and takeout? Why not buy real food? Like chicken, pasta or steak….though the last time I cooked it, it didn't turn out too great…" Erin started rambling.

"You can cook?" McCoy asked suddenly, as though the thought of someone being able to cook was unthinkable.

"Yes…" Erin forced herself to hold back a smile. That would explain the scorch marks on the ceiling. Apparently cleaning was not his only weak point.

"Like…?"

"Errr… just 'bout anything you find in a cookbook. Though I can't say everything I make will super great, but I've yet to make anything inedible…"

Erin swore she thought she saw the grey mutant smile, but it had probably been a trick of the light. McCoy handed her some Chinese takeout for the night's meal. Appetizing or not, she was really glad to finally have some filling food.

The next morning Erin woke up in the same fashion as the day before. Though this time when she stumbled out the bedroom door, she was greeted by a clean living space; no more piles of junk invaded the room. When she reached the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, it was filled with all types of food, same with the cupboards. Erin happily poured herself a bowl of cereal, and gave a small mischievous smile. Slowly she was getting the tables to turn in her favor…..

* * *

A/N DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN! Hey guys, its me, huffle! GSF was so kind as to give you this chapter. (Well me, then I gave it to you. So she gave it in a round about way :) The comic bit at the end I wrote.

Tomorrow is September 11th. Please keep the soldiers and the deseaced in your prayers tomorrow.

AND REVIEW! :D

Huffle

P.S.- Random Reviewer- I updated! Fast! :)


	8. Icy Conversations

A/N Don't kill me! I come bearing a chappie. I'll tell you why it took so long later. Read and enjoy!

It was several weeks later, and Robin was doing a great job of being invisible. Well, as invisible as you can be as the new girl in a private school filled with hormonal teenaged boys who haven't seen a new girl in months. In all honesty, she really hadn't been bothered too much, mostly because many of the teachers made a point to keep the boys away from her. She was enrolled in the local public high school with the rest of the non- physically mutated (and those with image inducers) and was taking fairly normal classes, like chemistry, literature, and pre-calc/ trig. Back at the mansion she was taking the manditory 3 credit hours that every school aged resident took. She opted for a religious studies class with Kurt instead of a mutation practice class, mostly because she had none. She also took self defense with Logan as opposed to sessions in the danger room where she would just be dead weight. Possibly literaly. The only really odd class she took was a study of elemental mutations. Because it wasn't a class that used practical lessons she was free to take it.

She woke up early one Wednesday morning, and quietly got dressed in Bobby and Remy's clothes, being careful not to wake Remy. She had taken to sleeping on his couch after a disaterous incident that got her kicked out of Kitty and Jubilee's room. Robin walked down the stairs, managing not to trip and fall this time. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. It was an average morning.

She went through all of her morning classes without a problem. However, it seemed that the day that had started so well wouldn't end that way. Being a beautiful day, she decided to eat lunch outside. That was her first mistake.

"Hey, can I sit here?" John asked.

"It's a free country," Robin shrugged, happy that he wasn't one of the neandrathals from the football team.

Robin had assumed that John was not all that popular because he was sitting with her and he was a major sleeze ball. Unfortunatly her assumption proved to be quite wrong. People of all social castes flocked around, ranging from the football palyers and cheerleaders to Bobby and Kurt. No one really talked to her, which was to her liking. Robin was finishing up her trig homework that she hadn't done when she made her second mistake.

"Hey babe. What're you doing this weekend?" one of the larger football players asked.

After a once over Robin sneered, "Not you," before standing to leave.

"Robin," Bobby said softly, trying to get her attention.

"Think your funny girl?" the player growled.

"Yeah, I do actually. And I have a name. Its Robin," she said, standing up with all the dignity she could muster. Which, when wearing a sweatshirt several sizes to big for you and a pair of hot pink pants, was not all that much.

"Well Robin," the boy spat her name out like it was a dirty word. Before he could finish his sentence Bobby wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Mark, mind laying off her?" Bobby asked while holding Robin possesivly. She put on what she hoped was an appropiate face, but anger mixed with an odd tingly sensation deep in her chest.

"Sorry man, didn't know she was taken," he muttered unapoligetically as he sat back down with his football friends. Bobby motioned to Kurt and the three of them walked away from the crowd. Once they stopped moving Bobby turned to Robin.

"Why did you goad him?" he asked.

"What? I goaded him? He made advances on me first!" Robin said ingidnetly.

"You really couldn't have kept quiet like you have been for the last couple of weeks?" Bobby shot back.

"Not when he was thinking what I knew he was thinking!" Robin exclaimed.

Kurt watched the two bicker for several minutes, amusement written across his face.

"Maybe if you were a mutant this would be easier. Then I wouldn't have to watch you all the time!" Bobby hissed angrily. As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he shouldn't have said them. She looked as though he had slapped his across the face and Kurt was wide eyed with shock at the statement.

"Robin, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have," Bobby began.

"You JERK!" she yelled, slapping his arm. The slap should have hurt his pride more than anything. Instead he froze. Literally.

"Oh no," Robin muttered. "That can't be good."

Kurt agreed as he discreetly bamfed back to the professor.

* * *

"Hello?" Robin's mom asked into the phone, her voice dead. After so many false leads she had stopped hoping that someone would have really information about her daughter and friend.

"Ma'am, I need you to come down to the police station right away. We have some information about your daughter and her friend," an offical voice said on the other line.

Robin's mom was in the car and on the road before the police officer had hung up.

* * *

A/N Meh, I don't really like this chappie. But it had to be written and posted so you don't leave me (Random Reviewer :) Seriously though, don't leave, please?) So, why this is so darn late. Well, I (huffle-bibin) and a drum major. And GSF is in a marching band. Therefore our Fridays (and GSF's Saturdays because her band competes) are shot. But now football (marching band) season is over. So that'll help with updates. I'm also the student director of the musical, so I haven't been getting home until 10-ish at night. And I can't drive to school unless I get to bed by 11:30 (it's a good rule, don't laugh :). So I have no time to write. (Homework eats up the rest of my time) So I'll update at every chance I can. Which may or may not be until December (late-ish in the month too), just so you know.

P.S. Happy late Halloween!!!

Huffle


	9. Frozen Lab, Hidden Erin

A/N Hi! So, I'm back. And updates *should* be coming faster. I'm sorry for the wait! Here's a nice long chappie to make up for it :)

Disclaimer: And I don't own X-Men. Duh.

* * *

"Can I g-g-g-go now Hank?" Robin asked, shivering violently.

"No. I need to verify that you do not have any adverse reactions to the medications given during the tests," the large blue man said, eyes pressed up against a microscope.

"D-d-d-do you h-h-have a blanket or something?" Robin tried asking again.

"No I do not. Robert might, however," he said again, uninterested in their conversation.

"W-w-w-wait, Bobby?" Robin questioned, utterly confused.

"Yes, Robert. He has been in the room since the beginning of the tests to regulate the temperature of the room and to help neutralize your powers if need be. Now if you would leave me alone we can all leave this room faster," Hank said shortly, ending the conversation.

"B-b-b-bobby? Where are y-y-y-you?" Robin called, teeth chattering.

"Boo," he said softly behind her.

She jumped back, surprised before smacking the boy upside the head. "D-d-d-don't do that!" she exclaimed.

"I could leave," he replied, walking towards the door.

"No you cannot leave, that would contaminate the evidence," Hank called out.

"Ha," Robin smiled. She sat back down on the lab table, patting the spot next to her.

"You're all blue," he said, looking at her exposed hands and face.

"Yep. Weren't you all cold when you got your powers?" she asked, still shivering.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I was. I was cold all the time until I got my powers under control," he said.

"So how did you warm up?" Robin asked.

"Well, I would sit in front of the fireplace in the living room, or I would wear a parka," he replied.

"And what do you suggest I do, having access to none of those things?" Robin asked.

"Just sit there," Bobby said, jumping off the table. Robin sat confused until he came back with a blanket. He wrapped her up, noticing that her lips were iced over.

"Thanks," she murmured, pulling the blanket closer.

"You're never going to warm that blanket up without any body heat. Here, better?" he said while wrapping his arms around her.

"For being an Iceman, you're awfully warm," she said snuggling into his chest.

"You have ice on your lips and hair. A freezer would be warm to you," he joked. Robin laughed into his chest, enjoying his company.

While Robin and Bobby were talking in the lab, the mansion's front door swung open. A young woman with brown hair and white streaks walked in, drawing the attention of those in the adjacent kitchen. She said the cursory hellos before quickly leaving the room. She walked quickly through the mansion, obviously looking for someone.

"'Ello Cherie," Gambit said, leaning against a wall.

"'Ey sugah," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Do ya know where Bobby is?" she asked.

"Marie…" Gambit warned.

"I've jus' gotta talk ta him for a minute, fix things up between us, ya know?" she said, squeezing Gambit's hand.

"He's in de lab, but…" Gambit started.

"Thanks sugah," Rogue said with a wink, walking off to the lab.

"But Cherie…" Gambit started again before giving up. She would find out when she got there.

Rogue walked quickly down to the lab. She ran through the best way to break up with Bobby. While she was away from the mansion she had gotten to know Gambit, really know him and realized that Bobby wasn't the guy for her. She walked up to the lab and saw Bobby holding some girl. Rouge's blood began to boil. She smacked the glass, yelling, "Hi Bobby, it's great to be home! Good ta know ya care!"

Bobby looked up, confused. Then he saw Rogue glaring down at them before storming off.

"Marie. MARIE, WAIT!" he yelled, running towards the door.

"Robert, sit down! You will ruin the data if you turn the handle. Not only that, but your leaving could potentially put Robin in danger. The medications I gave to her lowered her abilities to control her powers. You leave now and we, she and I, both could die," Hank said, completely serious.

"Tell Rogue," Robin said softly from her position on the table.

"What?" Hank and Bobby asked, confused.

"Tell that to Rogue. If Hank tells her that and you explain what happened too then Rogue will listen," she said in a manner not dissimilar to explaining a simple concept to a rather dull child.

"Great, if I could just go," Bobby said, his words pointed at Hank.

"Any adverse effects should have come to term by now and I've finished with all of the heat sensitive data, so feel free to leave," Hank responded over his shoulder.

Bobby ran from the lab in the direction Rogue had most likely gone. He stopped when he heard voices coming from an empty classroom, a combination of fear and curiosity keeping him from leaving.

"Cherie, I'm thinkin' you ought not to be doing this, oui," a male voice, obviously Gambit, said.

"Remy sugah, you're the one I really want," Rogue's voice purred.

"But Cherie…" Gambit began. Rogue's lips silenced his as Bobby walked into the room.

"Good to know why you were so excited to see your boyfriend Rogue," Bobby spat at the shamefaced couple.

"I can see exactly why you were so upset that I was keeping the new hydrokinetic from icing up and killing Hank and herself. Oh yeah, it's so awful that while you ran away for months without telling anyone where you went I decided to help someone. But I guess someone knew where you were. Congratulations on getting your powers under control, by the way. I see your putting your new abilities to good use," Bobby hissed at Rogue while Gambit looked on in horror. The Cajun hadn't known that Rogue didn't speak to Bobby during her trip or that she hadn't gone and broken up with him.

"Bobby, listen, I'm," Gambit began.

"I'm sure you didn't know. She's good at forgetting to tell people important facts," he said.

Bobby left the room slowly, wandering aimlessly through the empty mansion. It was far later then he had expected and he was glad that tomorrow was Friday.

Bobby wandered into the kitchen, looking for something to busy his restless mind. He grabbed a gallon of milk, a bottle of chocolate syrup and large bowl, intent on using his powers to make some ice cream. Someone had eaten the end of the last bucket and he knew several girls that would go crazy without ice cream in the house. Well, that was his excuse. In reality he needed a way to vent, to use his powers without hurting anyone or using the danger room. Logan was usually in there at this time of night and he did not want to be the one to tell the small Canadian that his little innocent Rouge was hanging all over Remy. To be perfectly honest he didn't even want to be in the state when Logan found out. For someone so small he sure had a lot of pent up anger.

"Hey," a soft voice murmured, startling Bobby from his musings. He nearly froze the wall but managed to only quick freeze the soda sitting on the counter.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you were all powered up. I wouldn't have been so sneaky," the voice continued. Bobby identified it as Robin just before she sat down next to him.

"It's all good. I was just making some ice cream. I think the Jubilee ate the last of it, but knowing her she'll want some for breakfast too," Bobby said with a half hearted grin.

"Yeah, she is one crazy chick. Be glad you didn't have to go shopping with her." Robin shuttered at the memory of that fateful shopping trip. She didn't think her eardrums would ever be the same again.

The two fell into a thoughtful silence, each consumed with their thoughts. They sat peacefully for some time, just drawing comfort from the person sitting next to them.

"Rouge cheated on me," Bobby said softly, breaking the comfortable silence.

"That sucks," Robin replied.

"Yeah, it does. The worst part is she was mad at me for looking like I was cheating on her with you while she was trying to break up with me," he said quickly, turning to Robin.

After several moments Robin replied, "That's stupid. That's also why I hate being a girl. Too much drama."

"You're alright kid," Bobby said with a grin.

"Thanks. Now it's three in the morning and I think we should both go to bed. By the way, Hank had the professor call the school. No one remembers me starting classes, so I'm 'starting' tomorrow. And I'm following your schedule," Robin said smiling.

"Cool. 'Night," Bobby replied wearily before trudging up to his bedroom.

"Night," Robin called behind him, still sitting at the counter, thoughts racing through her head. She wasn't sure what she had expected when she first got to this world, but it wasn't this. For how different the world seemed in the comics, it was really quite ordinary. There was drama, there was school. It was really just normal life. Well, normal with super powers. She shook her head to clear those thoughts before heading up to bed.

* * *

"But Logan…" Robin all but whined.

"I said no. Hank said that you shouldn't be around too many people yet. Your powers aren't balanced or something like that. He did say something about school being ok though… besides, didn't you go just last weekend?" Logan said.

"Yeah, but that was just to get some clothes. I NEED to go to town. Today," Robin answered earnestly.

"Because?" Logan asked, turning towards the insistent girl standing in front of him.

"There's some… stuff that we didn't get last weekend because Kitty and Jubilee assured me that they had plenty here. But between John's tasteless prank and the um, rest of the mansion's females we're all out," Robin said slowly.

"And?" Logan prodded.

"Well, I have to return some library books," she replied, stalling.

"Just tell me," Logan said shortly.

"I need some feminine products," Robin mumbled, face burning.

"Go get Ice Cube and go to school, I'll cover for you after school," Logan growled, turning away from the short girl.

"Thanks Logan," she replied softly before running out of the kitchen to find Bobby.

* * *

Many business men and women hurried up and down the streets of Manhattan, trying to weasel their way through large crowds; attempting to get to work on time. School children rushed to the bus for their classes. A normal weekday routine; even for the teenage girl hundreds of feet below them.

Erin lazily glanced at the clock; not really reading the time (7:08 to be exact). Her hair was pulled back into two large poufy pigtails, but she was still finding it difficult to blow the stray hairs out of her face while she cooked breakfast. She was just prodding the bacon with her spatula when she heard the sounds of semi-intelligent life stumble into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Erin said as cheerfully as she could on a Monday. She received an incoherent grunt as a reply.

"Would you like your eggs scrambled?"

Another grunt gave Erin a vocal affirmative. She quickly mashed the eggs in the pan nearby, and pulled the coffee pot away from the coffee machine. Reaching into the cupboard she pulled out a glass mug and filled it to the brim, then handed it to the grey mutant who greedily took it.

"Oh. By the way," Erin said over her shoulder "I went out earlier to get the paper, its right behind you." She pointed with the greasy spatula, all the while giving a small smile to herself. Erin had beaten the odds with this man; a few months ago she was fighting for her life, now she found herself quite content in this homely (but homey) place. She was almost enjoying this new life she had created for herself.

Erin quickly dumped the pan of eggs onto a plate before they burned, and then gave it to her companion. He muttered a strange form of thanks before eating it. Erin went to the fridge get something to drink, making a face when she opened it.

"Damn, We're all out of orange juice….and I think the milk has gone sour."

"Mmmm…and?" McCoy grumbled behind his newspaper, speaking up for the first time all morning.

"And…" Erin rolled her eyes, "I'm not too enthused about drinking curdled milk, unless you want it." She scoffed, holding the spoiled contents under his nose. McCoy made an equally disgusted face, pushing the carton away from him.

"Make sure you get the shopping taken care of today." McCoy gagged.

Erin disposed of the milk. "I'll need some money for that sort of task." She hinted.

"In my coat pocket," McCoy pointed to the corner of the room. Erin went over to the large trench coat and dove her hand into one of the pockets. She pulled out a lighter, a large syringe and a tube of clear liquid. Erin turned to the man with a perplexed look, she wasn't sure she wanted to know why he had such things in his pockets.

McCoy sighed and took a sip of coffee. "Other pocket," he simply corrected. This time Erin pulled out a wad of money and withdrew a couple twenties.

"This should do it."

"Isn't that a little much?" McCoy growled, obviously unhappy.

"It's getting colder outside, I was thinking of buying a jacket or maybe some thicker blankets, since you don't own any. Not everyone is blessed with a coat of fur!" Erin ranted. The Monday morning was getting to her.

"All right, all right. Now quit your bitching and go already. You're giving me a headache." McCoy demanded, trying to avoid all confrontation at the moment. Erin huffed over to the door.

"I'm leaving." She spat bitterly.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

The large door slammed behind her, Erin muttered some choice words as she walked down the dark tunnels to the nearby manhole.

McCoy smirked as the door closed behind the girl. He didn't know whether he thought the girl was annoying or somewhat amusing. Either way things seemed to be more cheerful these past few weeks.

"No." McCoy said aloud to himself, he knew that the worst thing to do was become attached. The cleaning and cooking were just perks, she was here for tests and lab work, her unique DNA was the only reason he decided to keep her alive in the first place. He would probably have to end up killing her later on anyway.

She knew too much.

Erin climbed up through the manhole into the back part of an ally. She gently set the lid down and dusted herself off, ready to walk back into society. She casually walked into the crowds of people, trying not to draw attention to herself. She took in a breath of air; it felt so good to be outside. She moseyed around, looking at all the shop signs and windows; she had lots of time to kill.

She wondered where Robin was; the last time she even saw her friend was nearly two months ago. Was she safe? Erin thought Robin had mentioned a Remy; could this be the Remy that lived at the X-Mansion? For as much as she wanted to know; Erin wasn't sure where the Mansion was or how much trouble she be in if McCoy found out that she was trying to contact the X-men. Maybe it was best that she lie low for now.

After finding a coat, buying groceries and spending numerous hours in the library; Erin realized it was already 2:00! McCoy would probably put her under house arrest tomorrow for her tardiness. She cringed at the thought.

Erin sprinted home, but only managed to get so far before the truckloads of high school students filled the streets. She pushed her way through a group of giggling girls, who snickered at her second hand clothes. Erin scowled and continued to push through a group of junior boys when something familiar moved out of the corner of her eye.

Erin shouted, but her words were drowned out. She pushed her way faster through the crowds of people, but by the time she had worked her way out, she was gone.

Robin.

Erin knew it was her friend, carrying a backpack and a stack of books; walking along side of a tall blond haired boy. After wondering for ages she had caught a glimpse of her friend, but just a quickly lost her again. She was extremely tempted to continue searching for Robin, but she was already late.

After a hesitant moment, Erin sighed and headed towards the ally. At least she now knew she friend was alive and well; Erin figured their paths would cross soon. After all, they were in the Marvel world now; something was bound to happen.

Erin lifted the manhole lid leading to the tunnels, making sure to carefully close it behind her. Little did she know, her speculation couldn't have been truer.


	10. Chapter for Random Reviewer

A/N Hi. Please don't kill me. I understand that I suck at updating- real life is a pesky distractor :(

This chapter is dedicated to Random Reviewer, who got me to finally update.

Disclaimer: If you've seen this stuff published, its not mine.

The cool air of the hanger permeated through the jet's air vents. Four students, Robert, Kitty, Jubilee, and Pitor sat anxiously in their seats, waiting for their instructor to arrive and take them on their first practical lesson.

In the kitchen Logan and Robin sat, both drinking beer. Well, Logan was. Robin was drinking root beer. "So, you know the plan?" Logan asked before taking a long drag of his beer.

"Yes. We've been over this like six times in the past ten minutes. Would you even let me do this if Hank wasn't making me stay within 100 feet of Bobby?" she asked, irked at the hairy man.

"Nope. You'd be sitting in your room or the lab or doing whatever, not going with us," he replied.

"Great, thanks. It's awesome to know that you have confidence in me," she said, her voice dry.

"Anytime kid. Now get in the jet," he smiled, ruffling her hair.

Logan stalked into the hanger, his voice startling the students waiting for him, "From this moment on this is to be treated as a regular mission. You four are in consideration to become X-Men, so this practice mission will help us assess who is ready to move on and who is not."

"Now, we will be going on a routine bag and tag mission. The target? Toad. Low level villain with few offensive powers. This shouldn't be too difficult. Any questions? No? Good. Let's go."

The five climbed into the jet, some more gracefully than others. During Logan's speech Robin snuck onto the jet and made her way to the closet she would be staying in for the duration of the flight. Well, she hoped not the entire time, but it certainly was possible.

After ten long and silent minutes in flight Logan started to speak. "You're all dead," he said calmly.

"What?" Kitty screeched.

"Someone has snuck aboard your plane and you didn't notice, therefore they have killed you and you are dead. Game. Over," Logan growled.

"I think that's the most I've ever heard Logan say," Robin said, climbing out of the closet.

"Robin?" four confused voices harmonized.

"Yeah. I gave you guys plenty of clues. Bobby should have gotten them at least," she replied, straightening her rumpled clothing.

"I did, but…" he started.

"But nothing. If your power gives you an edge, use it. There is no reason why you should put your team in danger, even if it is just an imagined one," Logan hissed into Bobby's face.

"On a happier note, we're here now. Let's go kick some Toad butt!" Robin exclaimed into the awkward silence following Logan's verbose outburst.

The six got out of the jet calmly and quietly, immediately alert for any and all threats. Robin hung back by the jet, not wanting to get in the way while the rest moved forward towards where they supposed Toad would be.

"Get back here you slimy cretin!" a deep familiar voice yelled.

"Isn't that…?" Pitor voiced what they were all thinking.

"Why would Beast be here?" Jubilee asked, suddenly turning to Logan.

"Focus on the mission," he growled, hackles raised.

A shot rang out across the silent rooftop. Logan moved towards the noise and set the rest of the group up in a formation that would keep all of them safe but allow the all to hear the strange conversation coming from the alley below.

"Where did that slime bucket go?" a feminine voice asked, growing closer to the posse on the rooftop.

"He may have ascended one of the buildings." the voice reminiscent of Beast called.

"When we find him, I'm going to fill that creep with holes!" the second voice replied.

"No, dead bodies can't return money," the first one growled.

"I think….we lost him." the girl's voice replied, panting.

"No, he's got to be around here somewhere." There was a long pause, only the echo of heavy breathing could be heard.

"You're so slow!" the masculine voice yelled in frustration.

"Then you go ahead! I'll meet you at the top of that building," the tired female voice replied.

Logan moved forward cautiously, peering over the edge of the rooftop. There, climbing up the fire escape, was a girl no more than 17 carrying a sawed off shout gun.

Suddenly on the other side of the rooftop there was a squishing noise. Toad had finally arrived. The squishing was followed by a loud crunch of breaking concrete.

"Give me back my money you unintelligent, devolved life form," the dark voice growled.

Robin peeked out from behind the wheel of the jet, peering at the feet just visible below the belly of the jet. A pair of gray furry feet were curled in attacking stance while a pair of gray green feet were prepared for flight. She then saw Logan's leather booted feet appear, followed by the feet of the four trainees. Suddenly a scuffle began, with the X-Men attacking both Toad and the fuzzy man. Robin stood up fully intending to stop the fight when a soft body thudded to the ground just to her right.

"Never climbing a fire escape again!" the voice panted.

"Erin?" Robin questioned, walking out from her hiding spot.

There she was lying on the ground. After months of searching and dead ends Erin had, quite literally, fallen into her sight.

"Erin!" Robin exclaimed, running over to her winded friend.

Erin looked confused, her hand resting on the sawed off shotgun she had. Robin also noticed her feet were completely bare and covered with dirt. Robin ran over to her formally lost friend and embraced her. Erin stood there speechless, she had not had this kind of human contact in a long time.

"Where have you been?" Robin asked her old friend.

"I…" Erin started, catching sight of what was going on, on the other side of the jet. Toad was on the ground, unconscious and bleeding. The team's attention had been turned to the big furry man who, for all they knew, was evil.

"Later…. Right now I'm gonna go stop them from killing McCoy," Erin said almost with a sigh. "He has a knack for getting into trouble." She muttered under her breath.

Erin ran towards the scene, Robin at her heels. Erin jumped out from behind the jet, between the X-Men and McCoy. She threateningly held up the sawed off shotgun.

"Move one step closer and I'll shoot." She growled her finger ready to pull the trigger. McCoy smirked at the X-men, he knew they weren't expecting this.

"And…who are you?" Logan growled angrily, his claws now extended.

"An angry bitch who has had one hell of a day." She raised her gun "So don't mess with me."

"Erin, stop!" Robin interrupted, running into the middle of the scene, unafraid of stepping in front of the gun her friend held. "We can solve this diplomatically."

"Move kid, you don't know what you're doing," Logan growled at her, in complete shock of what was happening.

"Yeah, I do. I know that I'm stopping you from hurting one of the good guys," Robin said confidently.

Her team looked down at her as if she was insane. Catching their gaze she amended her statement, "Erin is my friend, she is only trying to defend her teammate, she has no desire to actually hurt anyone." Robin took a breath and continued. "And I don't think McCoy was planning to fight us."

Erin lowered her gun behind her protector, saying, "She's right. We're not here for a fight; we're just here for that worthless lump." Erin indicated the unconscious mutant on the ground.

"Now, now child. If these imbeciles wish to become involved in a bloody altercation I would not be opposed, especially after the day we've had," McCoy said sweetly.

"No." Erin commanded, looking back at the grey mutant. He hesitated, but backed down to everyone else's immense surprise.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Kitty asked, confused.

"Guys, this is Erin, the friend I was telling you about, and McCoy, the man I can only assume kept her safe while we looked for her," Robin said. "Erin, MC, this is Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, Pitor and Logan."

"I know," Erin and McCoy responded at the same time.

"I am so confused," Bobby stated.

"Let's take this back to the Mansion. I'm sure the Professor will have some questions for both of you. All three of you, actually," he added, glaring at Robin.

After some prodding with a sawed off shotgun McCoy agreed to go with them to the Mansion. The jet lifted off, two passengers and several thousand questions heavier.


	11. Awkward

**A/N:**well, this has been a long time since our last post….but we are posting two chapters this time! I am going to apologize ahead of time and let you know that this chapter is rather boring, and is more of a plot setter. So, if on the rare chance you like this chapter…..enjoy!- GSF

We don't own the rights to Marvel or any of its characters, we just merely like to borrow their things and play with them in the sand box…

* * *

Robin had to admit that the jet ride home was the most awkward journey she had ever been on. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife, and the silence was deafening. Wolverine was on his guard, flying the plane while trying to keep an eye on the evil geneticist and his teen minion. The rest of the team glanced at the pair nervously, fearful of staring. McCoy and Erin were the only ones making any type of movement. McCoy diligently counted a wad of bills that he had obtained from the unconscious body of Toad; he seemed quite calm about heading into the lion's den. Erin was fidgeting nervously, but Robin knew she was more worried about what would happen to the mutant next to her than to herself.

When they landed, it was obvious to Robin that Wolverine had contacted the Mansion, because the entire team was there to greet them, to make sure there would be no trouble. Though it was good that her team was being precautious, she could tell that it made her best friend even more nervous. The color from Erin's face had left and her breathing seemed irregular, and she seemed to sway as she walked off the jet.

* * *

Many were surprised that the Dark Beast had not put up any struggle, nor showed any signs of starting a fight. Erin's eyes darted from person to person, unsure of how they felt about her presence. Storm looked at her sympathetically, while others like Nightcrawlerand Gambit seemed curious. And Erin found herself cowering at the confused and almost hateful glare of Beast as she stepped inside Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

Erin felt like she was being escorted to trial, and Xavier was to be the judge. She was too nervous to look around the well designed building or the people about her as she entered the Headmaster's office.

Meeting Charles Xavier was different from how Erin expected it would be. Her first fear had been about the whole mind reading business, she hated the idea of someone rifling through her mind like a box full of junk at a garage sale. But this fear was suddenly casted away when Xavier explained that somehow he could not tune into Robin's or her thoughts. It seemed that their brain waves were on a different frequency from everyone else on the planet.

Erin sighed, and relaxed.

The second thing that surprised her was how calm and tolerant he acted to both her and McCoy; he never raised his voice (though he gave a fair share of disapproving looks at McCoy). Erin was careful to explain everything she could from the first moment she had landed in this universe. The people in the room listened intently.

It wasn't till Xavier and asked everyone, including McCoy, to step out of the room except her, that Erin became nervous once more. When they were alone, Xavier spoke again.

"Erin, I have a few questions I would like to ask you and I want you to answer them honestly."

"Ok, sure…"

"During the last few months, they weren't too bad I hope."

"Uhhh, no. They weren't too bad."

"Did you have a place to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Have you been well fed?"

Erin looked down at her stomach; she had lost a healthy amount of weight since she arrived here. There were days that she had gone to bed hungry, but she had never starved.

"Yes."

"Has McCoy ever hurt you?"

Erin raised an eyebrow. She racked her mind. McCoy could be an angry man, but aside from their first encounter, he had never actually raised a hand to her.

"No." She answered, fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat. She wanted to be anywhere but here at the moment. These questions were too personal for her.

"Good." Xavier nodded, but Erin noticed he looked at her suspiciously. "I have only one more question, a very serious one."

"Shoot." Erin said, wondering what could be more serious than the questions he had already asked.

"Has McCoy ever...violated you in any way?"

This caused Erin to jump out of her seat in rage and embarrassment.

"He has NEVER! McCoy may be a lot of things, but he never ever attempted to do anything like that to me and he never will! He's my fr…" Erin stopped herself from finishing the rest of her sentence by biting her lip and slumping back into her chair.

"I see…" Xavier mused with a slight smile.

"Are you done asking so many unnecessary questions?"

"Quite…I'm sorry if my questions were a bit intrusive."

Erin just shrugged.

"Can I go where everyone else is now?"

"Yes, you may."

* * *

Erin walked outside of Xavier's office and was greeted by the same group of people that she met earlier, but was surprised when Bobby jumped in her face.

"Hey! I'm sorry for acting so cold to you earlier, but I bet any friend of Robin's is worth giving a chance."

"A chance to clock you one if you jump all up in her face like that again." McCoy smirked from across the room. "Trust me; she won't hesitate to give you a black…." But McCoy never finished that sentence, he had suddenly gone quiet. "I'll be back…" He mumbled and walked back into Xavier's office, accompanied by a few of the X- team (suspiciously not including Beast). Erin was completely confused.

"The Professor must have communicated with them telepathically." Robin shrugged.

"Hey! We can show her around the place! Like the Danger Room or the Dirt bike path, or the Lounge!" Bobby suggested, trying to distract Erin.

"And we can show her the library and the labs and the theater!" Robin butted in.

"Ah-no!" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Uhhh…Actually the labs and library sounds fine with me." Erin didn't necessarily want a tour at the moment; she just wanted to see Bobby go crazy.

The tour could have gone better to say the least; Robin gave a very non-descripttour while Erin tuned her out as Bobby dragged his feet behind them.

"ARRRG! I hate being in the labs." Bobby groaned. "It's sooo boring."

"Bobby, no one told you that you had to come."

"Actually, I agree with him on this one." Erin said. "Does Dr. McCoy do anything interesting in here? I mean, some of the experiments I see here look so amature. Where is all the good stuff?"

The other two teens looked at her strangely for a few awkward seconds. Bobby gave a tiny cough to break the silence. "How about the Danger Room?"

The Danger Room proved to be more of a success, the three had programmed the room to a sunny beach setting when they were interrupted by Scott. (GAWD what a jerk!)

"Err…Miss Porter?"

"Yea?" Erin responded, not all too thrilled with being addressed in this way.

"The Professor would like to see you again."

"Yippy-fricken-skippy."

* * *

When Erin entered Xavier's office for the second time, she was nowhere near as frightened or intimidated as she had been earlier. She walked in without hesitating.

Xavier and McCoy were now the only other occupants of the room, both of them looked like they had had a long bitter discussion. Xavier motioned for her to sit down and join them; Erin took a seat in the armchair next to McCoy. Once she sat down, she leaned in to talk to him.

"When are we leaving?' Was the first question that popped out of her mouth, which she immediately regretted, thinking it sounded rude.

"Well, that's what we needed to talk to talk to you about." The Professor interrupted, obviously overhearing.

"What? What's going on?" Erin asked nervously.

"Well, Xavier and I decided that you are going to stay here." McCoy said calmly, though looking quite the contrary.

"Abawaaa?" was all Erin managed to say.

"Yes Miss Porter, you will remain here, where you can go to school and be around people your own age."

"School? Staying? Why?" Erin sank into the chair, completely at loss, causing a lack of completed sentences.

"Come on don't be dramatic." McCoy growled. "You're staying here and that's final."

"So you're just going to dump me here?" Erin hissed. It wasn't that the Mansion was a bad place to live; it was the thought of being abandoned that really made her angry. McCoy didn't seem to have a good response to that, and ended up letting out a sigh.

"If you think this place is so great for me to stay, why aren't you going to?" (Erin knew this sounded childish, but she said it in hopes of getting under McCoy's skin.)

"I did offer him the chance to stay," Xavier answered. "But he refused."

Erin turned to McCoy and glared at him, and made her infamous you-won't-get-away-with-this face.

McCoy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was a man with no moral, a man who would(and could) kill hundreds of people all in the name of science and he knew he could take on any superhero (or villain) who got in the way of his goal.

Yet, he knew he somehow was going to lose this battle.

* * *

To say the least, everyone was quite shocked (and in many cases angered) by the discovery of the Mansion's two newest members. Their only trust in them was the Professors word. Erin knew they would be skating on thin ice with some of these people for quite some time.

But Erin took a deep breath and held her head high as Robin escorted her to her new room, and her new life.


	12. No One Questions Our Motives :

A/N Hey guys! Here's update number two for y'all! Aren't you proud we updated so fast? So the random fact of the day- if you mess with the volume you break the internet. Now back to the fic.

PS Oh you silly people, of course we don't own Marvel or their characters. Disney does…

* * *

"So this is my room. You can have this bed if you want it," Robin said, gesturing to a bed in the left corner of the room. After Hank had taken her off of observation she had been given a room in the student section of the mansion. Apparently there were rumors going around about her sleeping with Gambit in more than a literal sense. That was enough to make the professor stop bending the rules and put her into the student wing.

"Sweet!" Erin replied, sitting down on the bed. It was well made and the sheets were freshly clean, the first time in a while she had been on a bed that pristine. Even though the bed was nice, part of her longed for the familiar bed somewhere under Manhattan.

"Anything exciting happen while we were separated?" Robin asked, sitting down on her bed.

"So I met DB," Erin drawled.

"Well yeah. Is he like in the comics?" Robin asked excitedly.

"Kind of, but not really. I mean he is a super smart evil geneticist but he has a huge soft side. I've got him wrapped around my little finger in a sense. He won't do everything that I say but he's pretty nice. Plus he fed me, so that's a plus," Erin smiled.

"Food is good. Did you know that no one and I mean NO ONE in this mansion can cook? Honestly I'm surprised that everyone in this place isn't obese. They order out ALL THE TIME," Robin said.

"Wow, sounds like home," Erin deadpanned.

"Yep! Also, everyone is pretty much the same as in the comics. Personalities, ages, it all right. Well, except Bobby and Remy. Bobby is Evolution age and Remy isn't quite the whore the comics make him out to be. Not quit, that is," Robin informed Erin.

"I kinda figured after the tour that Bobby was younger. And Remy hasn't hit on me yet, so I guess he's not quite the womanizer the comics said he was," Erin nodded, thinking of what she had seen of the mansion.

Knocking on the door interrupted their conversation. "You guys want to come to dinner?" Bobby asked from outside the door.

"Who cooked?" Robin questioned.

"We got pizza," Bobby replied.

"It's safe," Robin whispered to Erin. "Sure, we'll come," she called to Bobby.

"Awesome! See you in five?" he asked.

"Sure," Robin replied.

"Want to go eat?" Erin asked.

"Sure. If we don't go down now there won't be any food left," Robin answered while opening the door.

The two wandered down to the industrial kitchen and grabbed pizza. They searched for open seats and ended up with Bobby and Dark Beast. Neither of the males looked happy with the seating arrangement.

"Do we have to sit next to him?" McCoy whined as Erin sat down.

"Yes, now hush. He sits with me and I sit with Erin so if you want to sit with Erin you sit with us, got it?" Robin said quickly, hoping to diffuse any bad situations. "Ditto for you Bobby."

"Yes," the boys replied at the same time.

"Good. Now where were we?" Robin asked no one in particular.

"We were discussing powers," Bobby answered.

"Your powers actually. Why was your reaction to developing a mutation so violent?" McCoy asked with scientific interest.

"If I knew don't you think I would have told Hank? Or maybe earned a PhD or two?" Robin replied.

"Wait, you have powers?" Erin asked.

"Yeah. Do you?" Robin asked, suddenly realizing that if she had developed a mutation Erin probably had too.

"Maybe?" Erin replied. To be honest, she didn't know if she had a mutation or not. McCoy never told her the results of the experiments he had done and she had never asked.

"You do," he answered Erin's unspoken question.

"Your powers are quite similar to my powers, and by extent my doppelganger's- enhanced endurance, senses and dexterity in the extremities. Also, you seem to have increased strength in your extremities," he elaborated.

"Awesome!" Erin exclaimed, happy she had powers.

"That is way cool! My power isn't helpful at all," Robin replied.

"What? You don't think that being hydrokinetic is useful?" Bobby questioned, confused.

"Not really, no. I mean sure it's good in a fight, but how many fights have I gotten into?" she asked.

"Well, there was Mark…" Bobby interrupted.

"That wasn't my fault! I'm sure that you did the same kind of thing when you got your powers! Besides, I know what Rouge did when she got her powers was worse," Robin stated. There was an endless moment of silence as Bobby looked up at her, pain in his ice blue eyes. Robin's eyes flooded with regret- she had forgotten that she was the reason Bobby and Rouge had broken up, the reason Rouge had left so soon after returning to the mansion, and that Rouge had used her powers unintentionally on Bobby.

"Why else?" Erin asked, sensing the impending awkward silence.

"What?" Robin replied, confused.

"Why don't you like your powers? Being useful in a fight seems like a good aspect to me," Erin prompted.

"Oh, right! They don't help me walk," Robin stated rather matter of fact-ly. Erin burst out in laughter as Bobby and McCoy looked on, confused.

"What could you possibly mean by that?" McCoy asked while Erin continued laughing.

"I'm bad at walking. Well, I'm extremely clumsy. Having a power like Erin's would help with that. I mean, nothing can totally get rid of natural clumsiness but having super strength and dexterity in my feet would be helpful in ensuring that I don't fall," Robin explained. Bobby let out a weak chuckle at her explanation while McCoy looked at her as if she had a contagious mental disease.

"It's true. She's better at rollerblading than she is at walking," Erin agreed as her laughter died down.

"I see," McCoy nodded, still giving Robin a strange look.

The group continued to chat long after their pizza had disappeared; ice cream had been devoured while their conversation continued. They talked until Scott told them to go to bed. They said their goodnights and made their way slowly to their own rooms, with McCoy heading down to the lab. Robin and Erin reached their room around 11:45 and decided to call it a night. Robin offered Erin one of Remy's larger shirts to sleep in while she slipped into her own pajamas (some basketball shorts and a shirt of Bobby's- all of the clothes she had borrowed from the two of them had mysteriously become hers after she moved out of Gambit's room). The sleepy heaviness of the cool air pushed both girls off to sleep.

Erin woke suddenly and shot up, looking around the room in a panic, for a moment forgetting where she was. She sighed a breath of relief once she realized that she was in Robin's room in the mansion and tried to get back to sleep. Her only problem was that she couldn't get comfortable, no matter what position she tried to sleep in.

"You ok?" Robin asked sleepily as Erin sighed again in disgust.

"I can't sleep," she admitted to her sleep deprived friend.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"Because," Erin responded.

"Why?" Robin asked again.

"If I said I was cold, would you believe me?" Erin asked.

"No. Normally you're roasting. Now why?" Robin asked again, this time more awake.

"I feel awkward," Erin admitted, still avoiding the question.

"Why?" Robin asked a fourth time.

"Because I'm used to sleeping with McCoy, ok!" Erin exclaimed.

"Ok. So you wanna go find him," Robin replied, not concerned in her sleep deprived state. She assumed that Erin had more common sense than to sleep with him in any sense but a literal one.

"Yeah," Erin muttered, face flaming at the awkward conversation.

"Then let's go find him," Robin said while getting out of bed. To tell the truth, she hadn't gotten much sleep either. She felt much too guilty about upsetting Bobby to get to sleep, her words playing over and over in her mind. The two girls left the room as silently as possible, not wanting to wake anyone up. They wandered down to the lab to find the fuzzy gray man.

They saw a large foot hanging off of a gurney, a blanket covering the rest of the large form. The girls rushed into the room, eager to ensure that the man on the gurney was ok.

"Hello?" Robin questioned softly as the hurried into the room. Erin didn't wait for an answer and rushed over to the man on the gurney and shook him.

"What do you want?" McCoy questioned as the girl shook him.

"I can't sleep," she said simply. He sighed and lifted the covers, allowing Erin to climb in with him.

"Night guys," Robin whispered as she walked out of the room.

"Night Robin," Erin replied sleepily from next to the large man.

Robin walked out of the lab, only now registering the strangeness of the entire situation. She almost went back into the lab to ask Erin why she was sleeping in the same bed as McCoy and why he was sleeping on a gurney as opposed to a bed. She shook her head of the thoughts, promising herself she would ask the odd pair about her questions in the morning. She walked swiftly through the halls, stopping outside of Bobby's room. She knocked lightly, but no one answered. She sighed, resigning herself to the fact that none of the conversations she wanted to have would occur that night. With that thought she headed up to bed and the mansion was quiet.

* * *

A/N 2: Sorry about the length of time between today's chappies and the rest of the story. I (Bibbi) suck. I should blame real life, but it's more the fact that I suck. I'll blame college apps. Hopefully (no promises) we'll update soon.


	13. Snakes in a Drain

A/N; Sorry we haven't updated in for freaking ever. We suck. We also don't own the X-Men. Enjoy!

* * *

Robin was surprised to seeErinalready in the kitchen when she went to get some her head propped up with her hand, eyeing a large cup of coffee, which, most likely, wasn't hers.

"Good Morning," Robin greeted her friend as she took the seat across from her.

"Mornin,"Erin replied, not taking her eyes off the caffeinated beverage.

"Heeeeyyy….soooo…" Robin said, bringing her voice down to a whisper,

"What _was_ that all about last night?"

"Huh?"

"You know; the whole "not being able to sleep without him" thing?"

Erin's face suddenly resembled a newly ripe tomato, her eyes drifted away from the coffee and rested on the marble countertop. She hesitated and bit her lower lip before answering.

"It's not what you think; I'm just used to sharing a sleeping space with him, nothing more."

"Wasn't that a little…creepy at first?"

"No, see we didn't share a bed 'till about two months ago, after McCoy broke my cot," She smirked as she picked up the coffee cup and slowly brought it to her lips.

"How did _that_ happen?" Robin asked in a mock suggestive tone.

Erinsnorted and was about to answer before she was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

"Do you mind?" The Beast scoffed, his blue fur rippling slightly. His eyes narrowed in genuine dislike, showing anger towards a girl who not only had stolen his coffee, but frequently hung around his malevolent doppelganger.

" Not at all, but I do sorta mind the extra sugar you added to it,"Erinresponded with a smug grin that succeeded in making him angrier.

With that, Beast ripped the cup out of her hands and glared straight into the amused hazel eyes of the enemy, storming off to his lab.

"Geeze! I would ask who peed in his coffee, but I just drank some and it was fine," she told her friend.

"He's always like that before he drinks a pot of coffee or two in the morning. Don't worry about it; he'll be civil in a few hours," Robin said. They sat in friendly silence,Erinmunching on some toast and her breakfast abhorring friend sipping a mug of tea.

"I'm bored,"Erinmoaned after finishing her light breakfast.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Robin asked, abandoning her tea.

"I want to put a snake in Scott's shower," she replied matter of factly.

"Is that a euphemism?" Robin snickered.

"No! Well, maybe. It could be, but I don't think any guys would ever actually go for that. I found a snake in the garden and I've been keeping it in our room,"Erinsaid while walking out of the room.

"Hey, wait up! Two questions; one, you've been keeping a snake in our room? And two, why do you want to put a snake in the shower?" Robin questioned, running after her friend.

"Yep, he's been living under your bed. I want to do it because it would be funny. Besides, hasn't Scott been getting on your nerves?"Erinasked.

"Well, yeah, he's always on everyone's nerves. I'm in," Robin agreed to her friend's plan without protest. She had wanted to do something, anything, to make Scott loosen up. If that involved pissing him off to get him to chill out, well, that just made the whole event a little bit better.

After retrieving the snake (whomErindubbed Jimmy), the duo skulked up to the communal bathroom. They managed to get the snake the lodge itself comfortably in the tap before walking out of the bathroom and warning all others to stay out. Scott stumbled out of his room and into the bathroom, ignoring the two giggling girls squatting next to his bathroom. The pair waited for the tell-tale hiss of the shower to start before bouncing down the stairs to join the mansion's other occupants in the kitchen. Conversation ebbed and flowed through the room, swirling lazily like the early December snow Dark Beast over to a table currently populated by Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, Jean, and Robin. The group chattered happily (barring one member who was content to sulk about his bad luck of being found by his annoying friend) about nothing of import. Abruptly a scream echoed through the halls of the mansion, stopping all conversation and leaving a confused silence in its wake. In this pause the sound of wet footsteps could be heard approaching the kitchen.

"THERE'S A SNAKE IN THE SHOWER!" Scott screamed as he tore into the room like a bat out of hell. The steady drip of water from Scott's naked body was the only sound for a moment before the kitchen erupted. Erin, Robin, and Bobby burst out laughing.

"Mein God, my eyes!" Kurt cried as he bamfed out of the room. Gambit quickly covered Rogue's eyes as. Kitty and Jubilee looked on in appreciation.

"What, you didn't think I married him for his personality, did you?" Jean asked; a smug smile secure on her face.

"I need a censor bar for my mind!" John yelped, his hands securely covering his eyes.

Scott continued to drip in the doorway, his chest still heaving from the adrenaline coursing through his veins. A note of confusion introduced itself in the symphony of ophidiophobia induced terror – why was everyone reacting so violently to his announcement? Then a breeze chilled him asLoganwalked into the room.

"Put some damn pants on,"Logangrowled as he passed the drenched man. Embarrassed, Scott rushed away from the plethora of people. The noise softened to a dull roar after he left the room.

_'What is going on?'_ The mental question echoed loudly in the minds of those in the kitchen. The sound of buzzing filled the girls' heads as the question was repeated.

"What was that?" Robin asked her friend.

"No idea,"Erinshrugged.

"The Professor wants to know what's going on," Bobby explained.

The girls looked guiltily at each other.

"I guess we should go tell him," Robin said slowly. The duo walked out of the room to explain the actions of the group to the professor.


	14. Winter Wonder Hell

A/N And a long chappie for you, as a very early (or late) Christmas present from Erin :)

* * *

T'was the night before Christmas and all through the Mansion every one was frantically getting ready. Seriously, Xavier decided at last minute to plan a Christmas party, fancy dresses and all. And with all honesty the two youngest teens in the Mansion were pissed; neither of them was ready for this event. They had been stuck in three hours of traffic trying to find dresses and were dangerously close to running late.

"I….HATE…pantyhose!"Eringrowled trying to slide on the nylons as she hopped on one foot. She backed into the dresser, knocking a ton of things over.

"Ooops….I can fix that," She said sheepishly to her friend Robin, who was too busy to really care.

"Leave it," She said while applying on some eye shadow. "You can fix it later," Robin's eye lids now matched the beautiful teal of her dress. It was a halter that flowed down to her knees; her hair was nicely pulled up with a very pretty pair of clips.

"Well, how do I look?" She asked turning toErin, who was now trying to adjust her own at her for a moment.

"You look fine. Quit worrying."

"I'm not worried," Robin lied. She wanted to look good. She wanted to catch his attention…. She looked over atErin; wearing a floor length slivery white dress, (to hide the fact that she was going to the party barefoot) it reminded Robin of fresh powdery snow.

Erinlooked at the bedside clock, and let out a groan.

"We're already five minutes late!"

The two girls did their last minute touchups before hastening to the door, completely forgetting to turn the bedroom lights off.

When they reached the large hall, the fact that they were late was quite apparent. Everyone they knew had already arrived; dancing, laughter and the clinging of glasses filled the room. They stood there awkwardly, until a voice caused them to jump.

"You both look very beautiful, no?" Remy said coming up behind them. He wore a handsome grey suit that made him look that much more attractive, and his hair had been combed back to further to show his red on black eyes. The girls easily recovered from the slight shock.

"Thanks Gambit," They said in unison.

"Are you ladies going to do some dancing?"

"Sure."Erinanswered. "I really hope they play some ACDC."

"It's a Christmas party not a rave," Came another, deeper voice from behind them.

"Hey!"Erinturned around with a smile, easily recognizing the man's voice.

"You…wow…you actually look nice." she awed.

McCoy scowled; he did look nice in his blue suit and tie, but it had a slightly ruffled look around the edges, as though someone had physically forced him to wear it.

"Way to be fashionably late girls," McCoy sneered, and then looked directly atErin. "Just like the time you…."

"OK!"Erinyelped shoving her hand onto his mouth. "Story time is over. Let's go get some punch," She said nervously as she yanked Dark Beast by his tie to the punch table.

Robin and Remy shared raised eyebrows and shrugs. Considering that it was those two; moments like that were quite normal. Remy looked back at Robin and leaned in to whisper.

"Are you going to ask him to dance mon ami ?"

Robin slugged the Cajun in the shoulder. She hated it when Remy would tease her, especially during a moment like this.

"Speaking of the devil, there he is," Gambit pointed to the far side of the hall, where the blond haired boy was adding an icy mustache to the swan ice sculpture, getting many appraising laughs from the people around him. Usually Robin would have ran over to join in their laughter, but tonight was special.

Robin mostly hung around Kitty and Jubilee during the majority of the party, catching glimpses ofErinrunning through large groups of people. It wasn't until she went to punch table thatErinrushed to her. Without speakingErinnearly knock the drink out of her hand.

"Hey! Careful!"

"Don't drink the punch…"Erinhissed into Robin's ear.

"What? WHY?"

"SHHHH!"Eringrowled "McCoy spiked the punch."

"With what?"

"I dunno, he called it: Revenge. I think he's getting even for that prank Bobby and Hank pulled on him on Halloween."

"But, what about everyone else?"

"What about them? He's McCoy, he likes screwing with people."

Robin looked into her cup and made a face, deciding to pour it down the drinking fountain. Better safe than sorry. She returned to the table whereErinwas standing.

"So you gunna ask 'im to dance?"

"Will everyone stop asking me that?" Robin glared a slightly offended look but quickly shrugged it off.

"OK! Ok. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bug ya. I was just curious," Erin apologized. "But you look so bored….c'mon lets go dance." Before Robin could object,Erinhad grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to far side of the Hall, right next to the speakers. The music that playing was strong and upbeat, but Robin couldn't make out the words; all she could hear was the booming of the base.

The two danced their hearts out for a while, for a moment Robin almost forgot she was nervous. The strobe light enhanced the excitement of the room, but just as the few remaining butterflies left Robin's stomach, they went off. The music quieted and the lights dimmed, indicating that the first slow song was starting.

People began partnering up, couples swayed to the music. Robin didn't seem too down trodden; she quickly ran up and grabbed McCoy by his sleeve.

"Dance with me McCoy!"

"No. Leave me alone. I despise dancing."

"C'mon fuzzbutt; I need a partner!"

"I'm more than three times you age! Do I look like a pedophile to you?"

"Yes."

Robin couldn't help but laugh at this odd conversation, nor ignore the strange looks they were getting from the people around them. She scanned the room looking for Bobby.

"Uhh…excuse me," Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see who it was and her face went pale.

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to dance," Bobby said, nervously brushing his hair back. His intense blue eyes sparkled in the dim light.

"S-Sure." Robin stuttered taking his hand, the color in her cheeks returned rather rapidly. She awkwardly wrapped her hands around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. For a bit they didn't speak as they danced, Robin watched and saw Remy looking at her with a smile. Logan and Hank gave them a thumbs up from the corner while Erin and McCoy bit their lips in laughter.

Robin stuck her tongue out at them while Bobby wasn't looking, but by now the infamous duo's chuckling was causing many heads to turn. She had the urge to smack them both upside the head.

"Want to go out the balcony?" Bobby suddenly asked noticing Robin's anger.

"That's sounds like a good idea"

Robin followed Bobby to the balcony. Outside the wind blew gently, swirling the snow into beautiful patterns below them. It was slightly chilly, but very nice for a December night. It was the perfect looking Christmas Eve.

There was another awkward pause between them. Robin decided to break the tension.

"There's something I've wanted to tell you," they both said at the same time.

Apparently Bobby was trying to do the same.

"You first!" Bobby said quickly before she could respond.

Robin stood there frozen for a moment. The butterflies in her stomach were karate chopping her insides, the wind stung her skin and his eyes, so icy blue, looked quizzically at her. There was so much she wanted to say, but no possible way to describe it. Instead of sounding cool and confident like she planned over and over again in her head, it all just kind of gushed out.

"."

"Uhh….hu?" Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow.

Robin sighed shakily.

"I think I like you more than just a friend."

For a moment Bobby didn't say anything, but slowly a grin spread across his face.

"You saved me from having to say it first."

Robin's brain felt numb, it seemed as though time had gone into slow motion, yet at the same time everything felt like it was flying by. The gap between her and Bobby was getting smaller; his eyes were just inches away from hers. She shut her eyes and for a moment it was bliss.

She would never forget this Christmas.

Suddenly a flash of light and the clicking sound of a camera appeared out of nowhere.

" Ha! Yes! I got it! This is going all over Facebook!"Erincheered triumphantly, admiring her snapshot skills.

"Hey! Give me that camera!" Bobby shouted, threatening to freeze her.

"McCoy catch!"Erincried tossing the digital camera to the mutant standing in the doorway. He caught it with ease.

"Why I do believe this looks like a Kodak moment," He snickered evilly.

"Give it now!" Bobby growled, attempting to hit McCoy with an ice blast, but it missed. Badly, uncharacteristically badly.

Bobby attempted to run at him, but he kept stumbling and swaying like a drunk. Robin caught him before he hit the rushed to his side; seeing if there was anyway she could help. (She hadn't expected McCoy revenge to be so bad.) McCoy on the other hand just laughed.

"Ah, revenge is sweet." He smirked. "What you're experiencing now is a temporary defect of the inner ear, causing extreme vertigo and nausea. You obviously couldn't resist drinking the punch tonight."

"You sick…weirdo." Bobby hissed trying to stand up, but failing miserably.

"Like I said it's only temporary, you'll be fine come tomorrow morning. Just keep in mind that NO ONE pulls a prank on me and gets away with it," He smiled maliciously, while twirling the digital camera around his finger. With that McCoy turned on his heel and spoke before he walked out of sight: "Merry Christmas to you all…oh, and have a nice night."

* * *

Nearly everyone was groggy Christmas morning, everyone who had drank the punch had spent the night stumbling to their bedrooms and combating the urge to vomit, but just as McCoy had said; they were all perfectly fine by mid morning. Many people were tempted to get Dark Beast for his horrid prank, but no one had seen hide or hair of him since last night. EvenErindidn't know where he was and had refused to go looking for him, she seemed bitter about the entire ordeal.

But because it was Christmas, everyone quickly turned their attention to their Christmas presents underneath the huge decorated tree in the lounge. Robin went through her sizeable stack of gifts while snuggling up next to Bobby; who had his arm wrapped around her waiting for her to open her presents before he even touched his own. It was a foreign but wonderful feeling that came with being 'with' someone now.

Robin was happy with the outcome; she got books from the Professor and Hank, a pretty bracelet from Storm, a butt load of German chocolate from Kurt, clothes from Jubilee, Kitty and Rough, an ipod gift card from Gambit and an awesome keychain Lightsaber from Erin.

"And this is from me," Bobby said gleefully handing her a small box wrapped in newspaper.

"This isn't your used gum collection is it?" Robin asked jokingly as she slowly unwrapped the printed paper. Bobby shook his head but still held a smile. Robin lifted the lid and gasped. She pulled out a beautiful silver locket; it was wonderfully engraved with a vine pattern.

"It's beautiful Bobby!" Robin squeed, nearly glomping him with a hug.

"I'm glad you like it. It's nice to give you it personally, had we not had that discussion last night I would have had to have given it to you anonymously. It's much better this way."

Robin nodded in agreement as Bobby helped her with putting it on. She admired it through the reflection in the window. Suddenly she remembered she had left her present for Bobby in her room.

"Crap, I forgot your present in my bedroom, I'll go get it."

"I'll go with you!"

"No that's ok; you open the rest of your presents, I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok," Bobby shrugged but quickly started unwrapping his presents. Robin smiled and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

Robin no sooner walked out the door she hit Erin head on;Erinhad her head stooped low so their impact went directly to their foreheads.

"OUCH!" Robin groaned rubbing her head.

"Uggg, that smarts!"Erinhissed.

Robin looked up at her friend and noticed that her eyes were glassy; as though she had been crying or was about to do so.

"Erin, what's wrong!"

"He's gone. I can't find him, I've looked everywhere!"Erinsniffed.

"I thought you said you didn't care."

"I didn't, I was angry, still am. But I've looked in his rooms, the labs. He's just not there."

"He'll show up. Why don't you go open your presents with Bobby," Robin suggested hastily, hoping to distract Erin from further emotional pain.

"Alright," Erin sighed, ruffling the hair on her head. She sauntered through the oak doors into the lounge.

Robin couldn't quite understand why her friend cared about that man so much. Sure, McCoy was pretty bad ass and wicked smart, making him a great comic book character, but he was mean and vindictive to others as well as Erin. He was either causing misfortune or laughing at the misfortune of others. Quite frankly Robin couldn't understand why he even joined the X-men or how the Professor even let him stay.

Robin found Bobby's present on her dresser. She quickly took the wrapped gift and started to sprint back to the lounge; she didn't want to miss a moment of the action.

She got about a quarter of away down the hall when she heard the faint sound of music playing. She stopped and listened; someone was playing Beethoven. (Fur Elise to be exact.) It was coming from the music room.

Robin guessed it was Kurt; who enjoyed playing music. But she though he was hanging out with Kitty in the kitchen baking cookies, but you never knew with teleporters. She went to check anyways. Opening the door; she peeked inside. The music was much louder now, sounding frightenly strong. It was coming from the side room. Robin peered around the corner, making sure not to disturb the one playing, her jaw dropped when she saw the culprit.

McCoy played with his eyes closed, his head nodding with the flow of the music. Robin didn't know he could play, and she highly doubted anyone else knew either. She couldn't help but close her eyes and sway along. Unfortunately, her swaying caused her to knock over a viola case. It hit the floor with a loud bang. McCoy however; barely stirred.

"I was wondering when you were going to knock that over," He mused over the sound of his on music. It was scary how he knew she had been there all along, she didn't know if she should say anything or if she should flee.

"It's rude to ignore someone when they are talking."

"Errr… I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to snoop," Robin stuttered, trying to shrink away.

McCoy growled.

Robin jumped a bit, clutching onto Bobby's gift with fear.

"What that in your hand?" McCoy asked, which was very weird; considering the fact he hadn't even opened his eyes.

"It's Bobby's Christmas present," She replied as Fur Elise had magically melted into Moonlight Sonata. "You play beautifully…" Robin couldn't help but change the topic. McCoy just nodded.

"Erinwas looking for you."

"Was she now? I was under the impression she was angry at me."

"She is, she just became worried that you had left….for good."

The hirsute mutant snorted, and shook his head.

"You shouldn't have done that you know; that was a cruel form of revenge, you made a lot of people pretty all rights to be angry with you."

"I never said she didn't."

Robin was taken aback; she had expected a snide comment, a witty retort or even a strangely logical view. She didn't expect him to agree.

"Give this to her," McCoy stopped playing and turned to her, pulling an envelope out of one of the pockets in his trench coat. Robin took the envelope; something round and heavy was in it. "I'm not all that great with giving gifts,"

"I'll do just that." Robin said heading for the door. "See you at Christmas dinner?"

"At dinner," McCoy nodded affirmatively.

"Oh, and Robin…"

Robin turned to look at Dark Beast.

"Your knowledge of this encounter ends when you walk through that door." He said with slight grin.

"Of course," Robin replied with small smile.

Robin made her way down the hall, but just before the music room door shut, she could hear the works of Chopin starting up….

"Here, Bobby," Robin said handing her boyfriend the wrapped baseball cap she had gotten him.

"Wow! Thanks, I needed a new one!" Bobby smiled, adjusting the hat on his head.

"And this is for you," Robin walked over to Erin, who was looking solemnly out the window.

"But, you already gave me something," Erin indicated the new novel at her feet.

"It's not from me."

The look on Erin's face changed, she looked disbelievingly at the envelope as her cheeks turned a deep pink. She took the gift from Robin and tore it open. The heavy round object was gold and had a chain attached to it.

Erin held the old pocket watch; gazing at it intently, she flipped it open. When she did a small scrap of paper fell out, Erin did a ninja grab and caught it before it hit the ground. The small bit of paper had only two words on it:

I'm Sorry

The two exchanged glances and smiled at each other. McCoy had apologized; maybe not to the people who should have gotten it. (*cough cough Bobby cough*) But it was a start. Erin looked down at the watch again; her smile grew wider as she put it in her pocket for safe keeping.

That evening, dinner was delicious. There was so much food, even for the size of the group. Robin couldn't help but try a little of each dish, it was probably the best meal she had ever had. McCoy showed up about half way through and took the empty seat next to Erin, ignoring the daggers many people were giving him. He gave Robin an acknowledging nod as he sat down.

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. After dinner Robin and Bobby snuggled on the couch and watched A Christmas Story with many others. Robin saw the infamous duo back together again, chilling on the mini couch on the other side of the TV.

"You'll shoot your eye out!"

Everyone laughed at the nostalgic Christmas movie. Robin knew this was the way it was supposed to be.

In twenty four hours Robin had experienced so much; she had fallen in loved, experienced an evil revenge, learned a secret or two and no longer doubtedErin's choice in a friend. She glanced out the window at the new falling snow, nuzzling closer to Bobby she happily sighed.

She knew this was a Christmas she would never forget.


	15. It Ends

A/N So, hi. It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, long story short, we went to college. And now that we've come home for Christmas break, we've decided to wrap this sucker up. Please note that there will (maybe) be another story. No promises on how well it will be updated, but there is action and actual plot planned for that one :) Please enjoy this final installment of X-Men 101.

* * *

Beep…beep…beep

Robin's hand groped around for the annoying alarm clock, hoping to gain another five minutes of sleep, but the clock was not where it should be (just inside of punching range). Blearily, she opened her eyes to see where Remy had hidden the clock this morning. A tiled ceiling greeted her eyes.

Wait, tile?

Robin sat up, alarmed. The ceilings in the mansion weren't tiled, they were wooden. The only tiled ceiling she could think of was in her basement, back at home. But she couldn't be home, could she?

A soft snore tore through the temporary silence.

"Erin, wake up!" Robin hissed, shaking her friend awake.

"I'm up, what's the problem?" Erin asked, surprisingly coherent for someone who just awoke.

"Do you know where we are?" Robin questioned.

"Yeah, your basement. Wait, your basement? What the fuck?" Erin yelped, jumping from her position on the couch.

"Valerie, are you downstairs?" a voice called down.

"Mom?" Robin replied, confused at the situation.

"Yeah, it's me Val. Who else would it be?" Robin's mother said while walking down into the basement. She stopped when she saw who was down there.

"Hi mom," Robin waved at her mother.

"Good morning Robin, Erin. Have either of you seen Val?" she asked.

"No, we haven't. What day is it?" Robin asked.

"It's Sunday. Make sure you have Erin home by noon, we're going out to dinner with your grandma at four and you need to finish your homework," her mother said as she walked upstairs, still calling for Val.

The two teens looked at each other, neither blinking, neither daring to even breathe.

"Do you… do you remember?" Robin asked haltingly.

"Yes, I do. But, was it, you know, real?" Erin replied, her hands fishing around in the pockets of her too large pants held up with a duck tape belt. Robin reached instinctively to her neck.

Erin pulled a pocket watch from her right pants pocket at the same moment Robin grabbed a vine patterned locket from her neck. Each looked at the other in terrified awe.

It had been real.

"But…how?" Erin mused for a moment "The last thing I remember was heading up to our room after…."

"We watched a Christmas Story," Robin finished. "Yea, I remember that too. We walked to our room but I don't remember going to bed."

"Me neither, we opened our door and…." Erin paused for a long moment. "We were here."

By an unspoken consensus the girls walked over to the closet and opened the doors that had held the pathway to untold wonders. Now they merely contained an abundance of puzzles, games and toys.

* * *

Life went on.

It had been exactly three years since the incident of two girls falling into a fictional world, but if you were to question them on the topic, they would deny it on the spot. After all, who would believe such a fantastic tale? A tale of fear and hope, loss and gain, hatred and love, and friend trusting foe; it would be more at home in a collection of fairy tales then in a teenager's collection of memories.

So the girls buried the memories, dressed them up in the guise of too many sweets and too much caffeine one late January night. Both knew in their heart of hearts that it had happened, but it was easier to go on pretending that nothing was different about that fateful night.

It was less painful.

Erin didn't have to remember the pain of being ripped away from her mentor, her friend, her accomplice and partner in crime. She could hide it in her drawings; bury it in her love for science. Yet every night she wound the golden pocket watch that she always kept on her person.

Robin didn't have to remember the pain of being torn away from her new friends, new family, and new love. She could hide it in her music; bury it in her writings. Yet, she wore a lovely vine patterned locket that she refused to take off, rain or shine.

And so they carried on, pretending they hadn't been changed over the course of that unbelievable experience.

A pair of red eyes watched them from a different place. They should have known better than to forget their time with the X-Men.

The End

(Or is it? Dun dun DUN!)


End file.
